Unseen Forces
by Ollie13
Summary: When The Ancient One visits the turtles and Splinter and goes to stay with them, something follows his path. What does it want and what will it seek? It has found its perfect prey under the streets of New York. Donnie centric but will include the other characters a lot and their perspective. Re-uploading with new ending. Got ideas from Pilyarquitect check out their profile!
1. Chapter 1

**I've began to repost the chapters and I'll hopefully have one up every two days or sooner.**

**Second FanFiction and I've introduced Ancient One into this one. I'm not going to bang on about the story line because that would be ruining the whole thing but I hope you enjoy it!**

**Do not own TMNT**

* * *

><p>Normal P.O.V.<p>

Deep in an alley of the rough part of New York, a lone figure stood with a hood up. It was around three foot tall and had a dark cloak over its entire body, covering its head as well. It was so dark that anyone who walked by couldn't see it in the shadows, they didn't suspect a thing. A quiet landing was heard by the shadow and it turned to face it. In front of it was a tall rat wearing a brown kimono with a black outlining.

"I see you have come" Splinter said.

"Yes, I have" The figure replied.

Splinter bent down and hugged the figure as it revealed itself. It was the one and only Ancient One.

"The boys will be happy to see you, it has been a while since they last encountered you" The rat said in a peaceful tone.

"I will be happy to see them too, to see if they've become anymore mature since last time. When I was here before Raphael and Michelangelo were fighting on the floor, Leonardo was running round your home like crazy and Donatello blew something up in my face! Teenage boys are crazy" The Ancient one explained.

"Well at least you don't have to raise them all on your own" Splinter responded "We should be getting back to the lair, we want to surprise them don't we?"

"Very well Splinter-san"

Hamato Splinter and The Ancient One walked down allies together until they found a sewer lid. Splinter lifted the lid up and let the Ancient One climb down first out of respect. It took around 20 minutes until they reached Splinter's home. Splinter lifted a small rock and revealed a keypad, typing in the code. Shortly after the wall opened revealing a huge door to their home.

"This is clever, who designed this?" Ancient One asked in astonishment to their work.

"Donatello did, he does a lot round the lair, he makes up all the security so we're definitely hidden"

Ancient One was fascinated by their home as they walked in, gazing into the darkness. He hadn' seen their new home as their last one was attacked by mousers so they were forced to old rat flicked a switch and light filled the home, chasing the darkness away.

The two could hear loud snores, repetitive mumbling, someone talking and then a deafening clatter. Ancient One cringed at the sound because of its high pitched noise and volume.

"What was that?" he asked

"Trust me Ancient One, you do not wish to know" Splinter replied.

They didn't hear a door swing open as Splinter's purple banded son walked out of his lab, alerting them of his presence as he yelped and tripped over the step. He stood up unsteadily and had his eyes closed, only being able to avoid obstacles from knowing the exact layout of the lair engraved into his mind.

Donatello walked over to the kitchen and felt around the counter for his mug and reached into the cupboard for his coffee beans.

"Is he sleep walking?" Ancient One whispered

"No, he is getting coffee to stay awake, he does this every night no matter how much me and his brothers disapprove of it" Splinter replied "Maybe we should inform him that you're here"

Splinter and Ancient One walked over to the kitchen and stood in the doorway. Splinter made a small cough to alarm Donatello that he was there.

"Mmm, morning Sensei, is it time for training yet?" Donnie asked as he sat down, still with his eyes closed.

"Morning my son? It is 2 AM Donatello, I only came to tell you about someone" Splinter responded.

"Yeah, who would that be Sensei?" Donnie asked. His coffee mug missed his mouth as coffee spilt on his lap making him hiss.

"You would know if you actually opened your eyes my son"

Donnie groaned at his father's response and peeled his eyelids open. He could only see Splinter.

"Sensei, is this a dream because you're the only person I can see?" Donatello asked seriously.

"Oh, sorry my son" Splinter walked by the side of the table with a short figure following

"Ancient One? Ancient One!" Donnie laughed as he jumped out of his chair and ran to the man, falling on to his plastron and hitting his head as he crawled over and hugged his father's friend.

"Hello Donatello-san, it's good to see you" Ancient One gestured.

Donnie broke the hug and knelt in front of one of his master's as a sign of respect. He looked directly ahead into his eyes.

"It's good to see you too Ancient One, how have you been?" Donnie questioned as he sat in his previous position, offering the two older figures a seat at the table.

"I have been fine, nothing important has happened in life since I last encountered you. I would like to know how yo-" Ancient One's sentence was interrupted by a loud growl and scream. Before the three could figure out what was going on, they saw an orange banded turtle stumble into the room, gasping and staring directly at his brother. He ran over to Donatello and picked him up by the shoulders out of his seat, hiding behind like a human shield.

"Mikey what are you doing?" Donnie asked.

"Raph and Leo are after me, you gotta hid me dude!" Mikey responded fearfully

"They know you come hide behind me every time they're after you, they're gonna fig-"

"DONNIE!" The two older turtles shouted as they ran in the room with an angry expression on their faces

"What did I do?" Donatello asked in an annoyed tone

"We know you helped Mikey with that little shower prank!" Raphael shouted

Donatello looked at Michelangelo and gulped.

"I'm not getting involved in this" Donatello replied, not giving his brothers the answer they wanted.

"Did you?" Leo asked in a serious tone

"I'm not revealing anything" That was the only response they received.

"Fine, be that way Donnie" Raph responded as he picked up Donatello's coffee cup and poured the beverage down the sink. The smart turtle watched in horror as his prized possession was thrown away and his eyes narrowed in anger.

"I advise that we move to the living room Ancient One, this sight will not be pretty" Splinter informed.

Hell was going to break loose in the lair.

* * *

><p><strong>Decided to create a little bit of fun drama between the turtles before the real stuff starts happening. Will update very soon<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Got the second chapter up and it will introduce the enemy in this one. It won't say much about him but in future chapters you will learn about its intentions. Hope you enjoy :D**

**Do not own TMNT**

* * *

><p>"It's on". That was the only response Raphael got from Donatello. He knew that when Donatello was angry he would start off quiet and then start his fit of rage. No one liked it when Donnie was angry, he may have been one of the weakest out of his brothers but when he was mad he would always win, no matter how much his opponent fought back.<p>

Splinter sighed as he watched Donatello and Michelangelo stand side by side while Leonardo and Raphael stood parallel to them in the same position. The quadruplets glared at each other before roaring like a warrior and jumping into the fight. It had begun.

Splinter's P.O.V.

I watched Raphael grab Donatello's coffee cup and pour the beverage down the sink. This cannot be good. Donatello didn't often get angry, he got annoyed a lot and lashed out but never angry. This scared my other sons a lot because when Donatello was angry, he would always win. It was like he had some hidden strength inside his body and only used it when anger took over, he even became stronger than Raphael.

My sons stood parallel to each other and glared at one another as though the opponent opposite was their enemy. They were always in the same teams, Leonardo and Raphael, Donatello and Michelangelo. Normally I would say my two older sons have a higher chance of winning since they train more, but Raphael just poured Donatello's coffee down the sink as though it meant nothing to my purple banded son. I better stop this one, the result isn't going to be pretty.

Before I could interfere my son's screamed and jumped into battle. My eyes couldn't even begin to see what was happening as they were all in a scuffle and green limbs shot out every now and then. Finally, i could see what was happening as the fight broke into two.

Leonardo and Donatello were lying on the floor. Leonardo tried to kick Donatello away but failed to do so as my other son bit his leg. I thought it would've been Raphael Donatello fought as it was he who poured the drink into the drain but unfortunately Leonardo has to feel the pain for Raphael's actions. I looked over to the left to see Raphael once again overpowering and bullying Michelangelo.

Raphael had Michelangelo in a head lock, force-feeding him Donatello's coffee as he nearly gagged from the taste.

"Get off Mikey!" My brainy son screamed at his older brother. He'd broken out of the fight with Leonardo as they both jumped into the action. Leonardo's objective was to help Raphael and Donatello's objective was to help Michelangelo. Once again the scuffle formed on the floor as I saw Michelangelo's head pop out, screaming as it was dragged straight back in. Enough was enough, this can't go on.

"MY SONS" I screamed at the top of my lungs, hoping i would get their attention. I often forgot what they could be like because when they fought their enemies they fought side by side, protecting each other like adults. When they got home was a different story. They fought and turned back into teenagers, I thought they made me insane when they were tots but now they drive me crazy, constantly bickering and breaking everything. They didn't have a care in the world in this home.

I snapped out of my thoughts when I saw that they'd stopped fighting but were still in their positions, tied in a turtle knot.

"Sit now and tell me what happened Leonardo!" I demanded in a furious tone. I knew all my sons were scared of this tone of voice and wouldn't dare to object, after all they were the children and I was the adult. My eyes glanced over to Ancient One, receiving a slight smile for my responsibility. My sons eyes followed my gaze as they gasped in delight, seeing their friend. However they didn't say anything and their happiness was cut short when I glared back at them, showing I wasn't going to mess around.

"Well Sensei" My eldest son began "Me and Raph were sparring in the dojo just like any other time we were bored. We'd been fighting for a while now so we decided to take a shower to feel refreshed. HOWEVER..." Leonardo shot an evil glance at my two youngest "...When we turned them on water didn't come out, Oh No! Orange juice did! We knew it was Mikey because he just thought he was hilarious so we confronted him and he told Donnie was in on it too, and while we were distracted he ran down here. You saw the rest of the story Sensei"

"Is this true my sons?" I questioned my purple and orange masked sons. They gave a slight nod and smirked at their older brothers when they thought I wasn't paying attention.

"Donatello, you will fix the showers immediately and will not be allowed to fiddle with anything in your lab for a week, unless it comes to the need of others. Michelangelo, you will not be allowed to play video games for a week or watch T.V. You will both do 50 flips in the dojo right away" I ordered. My two oldest looked at their younger brothers and gave them a smile of evilness.

"However you two will not go unpunished" I stated. They looked at me in shock as Donatello and Michelangelo returned the gesture they claimed before.

"Leonardo, you will not be allowed any extra hours of training or meditation for a week and no movies. Raphael, you will not be allowed to use your punching bag for a week and you are not to lay a finger on any of your brothers for two weeks"

"Um Sensei?" Leonardo asked me hesitantly "What are we being punished for?"

"For not doing the right thing and coming to me instead of attacking your brothers. Oh and I almost forgot, you will join Donatello and Michelangelo with their fifty flips"

All four of my children stood up and bowed, leaving the room. I smiled at The Ancient one as he gave me a look, telling me I handled it well.

* * *

><p>Normal P.O.V.<p>

The four Hamato brothers walked from the kitchen, a fake look of shame plastered on their face. Once they were out of sight of their father, they continuously shot each other evil looks as they walked into the dojo, Leonardo and Raphael backhanding their younger brothers on the head as they winced in pain. The four walked into the middle of the room, grunting when they leaped into the air doing a back flip. One done, forty nine to go.

This lasted for at least five minutes as the four teenage boys glanced at each other while constantly arguing, keeping their voices at a low enough volume that their father couldn't hear so they wouldn't receive another punishment.

Oblivious to the bickering teenagers, a dark presence lingered in the corner of the room, stalking them like an animal. Its dark eyes stared at them, looking through their soul.

"The blue one" It thought "Too spiritually strong and not enough fears . The red one, too overprotective and physically powerful. The orange one, too stupid to think it was real. The purple one, emotionally fragile and a weak protective barrier around his soul"

It had found its target

* * *

><p>What did you think of him? If you haven't already guessed he's the enemy then you need to catch up a bit. Will update soon x<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 is up and it reveals what the enemy is and also reveals itself to one of the turtles. Hope you enjoy!**

**Do not own TMNT**

* * *

><p>Demon's P.O.V.<p>

I tucked my body into the shadows, peering down on these four beings. The purple one was the perfect target but I needed to know more about the others too, just incase I'd misread the signals. I started with the blue one, reaching deep into his soul and memories. His name was Leonardo, he wore a blue mask, his weapon were twin katanas, he was 15, the eldest of the four and was the leader of the was known that the other three called him Leo for short. This boy seemed to obvious to attack, the others attention would be drawn to him immediately if something was wrong. I must move on and find out more about the other three.

I then moved to the red masked one and repeated the process. His name was Raphael, he wore a red mask, his weapon were twin sais, he was 15, the second eldest of the four and was the aggressive one of the group. I looked into the turtle's brain and learnt that the other creatures called him Raph and he hated being called Raphie, despising the name. It appeared as though this boy had a tough personality and would be able to handle anything I threw at him, the only way I could hurt him is by hurting a family member.

Two were remaining as I looked into the soul of the one side by side to Raphael. His name was Donatello, he wore a purple mask, his weapon was a bo staff, he was 15, the second youngest of the four and the smart one of the group. To the others, this turtle was known as Don or Donnie for short, he didn't mind which one. Even though to a normal person's eyes this turtle would seem identical to his brothers, I could see underneath his eyes he had a lot of hidden emotions. If this boy never shared his emotions and kept a lot of things to himself, no one would know what was going on.

I decided that he would be my prey but it was worth checking out the last one. His name was Michelangelo, he wore an orange mask, his weapon were two nun chucks, he was 15, the youngest of the four and the crazy one of the group. Even while arguing with the others, this particular turtle showed lack of concentration. Why were they arguing so much? They must be brothers.

As that thought came into my mind, I realized that they were a family and had an extremely strong bond. If their bond was so strong, I needed something big to break them apart. That was my original plan but they'd just made this ten times easier for me. I was drawn out of my thoughts as I noticed they were walking out of this rather large room. If I could get the purple one on his own, my plan could be put into action.

My spirit slowly swirled through the air just a few feet above these creatures. I followed them out the room and watched as they knelt down in front of the rat man as though he was a King.

"My sons, you have fulfilled the first part of your punishment and now must begin the second part. You will all go to your rooms and think about your actions except for you Donatello, you will go and fix the showers immediately!" The rat man demanded. He is their father?

"Yes Master Splinter" The turtles obeyed as the one known as Donatello groaned. His name was Splinter? It must be.

I watched the four green terrapins all walk into a room and slam the door, annoyed that they weren't allowed contact with each other. Now was the perfect time to strike. I stalked my way over to the bathroom as the purple banded turtle stomped in, his feet clashing with the floor.

There's no point in being a ghost if you're not going to have a little fun.

The boy walked into one of the shower cubicles and opened a locked cabinet on the wall with at least 25 different screwdrivers. He had no clue what was going on.

* * *

><p>Donnie's P.O.V.<p>

I walked into the bathroom and slammed the door. I wasn't the type to get angry but I definitely got frustrated. Sometimes being smarter than your brothers has its negatives considering it's always "Donnie fix this, Donnie fix that, hurry up with that Don, Donatello this needs repairing". My hands were drawn to the locked door on the wall which held the water boiler behind, each shower having its own. Better start with this as soon as I can, I'm not staying in here any longer then I have to.

Swiftly on the back of my shell I felt a small breeze brushing past me like someone had just threw a feather through the air. That's odd. I turned around and just saw the clean empty air. Maybe my anger is just getting to me, I don't let it out much.

I shook off the feeling and turned back to the shower, taking out the large orange juice carton which a pipe was connected to and fixed the pipe back with its original source. I began to lock the small door when I felt the exact same feeling as before. The small breeze.

This time I was sure it was real, I couldn't imagine the same thing twice. My legs began to bring me forward as my head shot around the corner, checking for any danger. To my surprise there wasn't a single form in sight. This was just getting creepy, I wasn't afraid but this sure was creepy. I slowly stepped back and let my feet guide me.

I didn't think I had gone so far back that my shell pressed into the button and ice cold water sprinkled itself all over my flesh.

"Aaaargh" I growled "Grrrrr"

So first I get confronted for a prank, have my coffee poured down the sink, get into a fight with those idiotic brothers of mine, get an awful punishment, forced to do fifty flips and now this! Sometimes the things I see on TV about normal teenage boys look stressful but they don't know the half of it.

I soon realized that I was standing soaking wet and was moaning to my own brain. My hands found my purple towel as it collided with my rough skin, creating friction between the surfaces. I stepped out of the cubicle and walked in front of the mirror to check how red I'd gone. My face always went red when my skin got wet but when I was angry it was like a tomato. I was pleased with the result as there was just a slight tint of the colour in my cheeks and nowhere else.

The towel collided with my face as I rubbed it to get the pure liquid off. I removed the purple rag from my face and opened my eyes as they identified the most horrifying image I'd ever seen.

There was some sort of man standing behind me, it had the shape of a minotaur. It had no flesh and was all bones with hollow eye sockets, staring back at mine in the reflection of the mirror. My ears picked up a small cracking sound as I realized it had raised its hand. My voice had gone missing as I tried to find the courage to scream but it was like it had decided to take a hike in one of the most dangerous and important points in my life. I always criticized people in horror movies for not finding the courage to scream, but now that I was in their position, I completely understood. Oh and before when I said that I wasn't at all afraid, erase that moment from your mind because I'm absolutely terrified.

The skeletons hand dropped onto my shoulder, making a sickening click. This cannot be real, it's a hallucination, a dream even. I turned myself around to walk into my room but the creature was still there glaring at me. Finally I managed to make a small whimper as it brought its hand up to its face, placing a finger on its jaw to tell me to be silent. Eventually, it spoke

"Shhhh young one, if you scream I will kill you"

Right that was it, that was the last straw. I couldn't hold anything down my throat anymore. My mouth opened as wide as it could as I let out the loudest most blood curdling scream I'd ever created. It was quite surprising how loud I could be when I wanted to.

"Grrrr you little fool!" The skeleton screamed at me, punching me in the stomach and pushing me into the corner of the room. It must of had some sort of hidden power because even though its attacks were weak, the force it made felt like my ribs had cracked.

"Aaaaah" I cried out in pain.

A stampede of footsteps could be heard shooting down the corridor but before they could reach the door, the skeleton vanished. It was gone, like it had never even existed. What the shell was going on?

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry that I'm not too good with threats but that wasn't my biggest priority at the moment. And I would like to apologize to Donnie for being so mean. You are still my favourite turtle and I love you to pieces but I need someone to be the centre of attention. Will update soon <strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**Trying out some new Point Of Views of the other turtles and even though it's clear that Donnie is going to be the centre of attention of this story since he's my favourite, I'm trying to include the others as much as possiblle by writing about their feelings and their perspective. Here's chapter 4 everybody, hope you enjoy :D**

**Do not own TMNT**

* * *

><p>Leo's P.O.V.<p>

I sat in my room, meditating to relieve the stress and awfulness of isolation. How did Master Splinter expect us to react? Me and Raph walk into the room and shake hands with Donnie and Mikey for being childish idiots? He's been raising us for 15 years and still thinks that we'll one day mature. I may act like I'm tough and handle situations seriously but if I'm honest, I'm just as bad as my brothers.

My thoughts shattered like glass when I heard the most frightened scream of my life.

Donatello!

I would recognize that tone anywhere. My legs automatically sprung up, my ears picking up sounds of flickering light switches and rushing footsteps. What could be so scary in the bathroom, did he see a ghost come out of the toilet?

I laughed at my thoughts as my legs sprinted down the hallway like a rocket. I was the first one there but the rest of my family and Ancient One stopped behind me, waiting for me to actually open the door. Right. My foot collided with the wood, the big rectangular object swinging open revealing my little brother

"DONNIE!" We all screamed at once. He sat in the corner of the room with a bruise already forming on his stomach, he couldn't cause a bruise to form like that on himself so what did? Nothing was out of place and there wasn't a single person in sight. Everything was as it should be apart from the teenage boy sitting in the corner, gasping for breath.

My brain finally connected with my body, lunging me forward towards my sibling. Donnie's eyes shot up at mine, looking for something, like he was wondering if it was actually me

"Donnie what happened?" My trembling voice spoke, wondering what events recently occurred

"Yeah Don, care to explain?" Raph added. My hotheaded brother's voice was extremely sarcastic but under the many layers of anger I could tell he was worried about our younger brother

Donatello didn't hesitate to speak of the recent scene, explaining every detail. He spoke about how he felt a presence twice and then a skeleton appeared in the mirror, telling him that if he screamed it would kill him. Apparently straight after that we showed up.

Me and Raphael exchanged glances, ones of worry. I think he was hallucinating, maybe a chemical in his lab affected his brain? I couldn't come up with any sort of explanation that made sense. Snapping back to reality, I realized that our gazes were still resting on Donnie's form as he looked up at us, his hope fading.

"You don't believe me do you?" My brainy brother questioned, a look of pure horror on his face.

"It's not that we do not believe you Donatello-san but the accusations you are making here sound very unrealistic" I expected Master Splinter to break the news to Donnie that he sounded completely insane and like a maniac but in a way I was glad it was Ancient One, he was obviously no where near as close to Donnie as Sensei was so hopefully it would sound less hurtful. For a while all our gazes drowned my younger brother's form as we all stared down at him, like suffocating him with our sight. Breaking the awkward silence Michelangelo spoke up.

"Listen Donnie-boy, you haven't slept in days since you've been locked up in that rusty subway car of a lab for so long. Maybe you should get some rest, it will help to put your mind at ease. Also you'll be able to retell us your story without speaking a mile a minute, help us understand better."

"But guys I-" Donnie attempted to protest but when he saw all our gazes shadowing him, he knew he was at a dead end. Donnie looked down and sighed. Mikey walked over to my younger brother and held out his small hand, offering Donnie it then soon feeling the connection of Donatello's over sized hand on his. In some ways, I'm so glad we're not human because then we'd have to wear clothes and shoes and I don't think Donnie's hands or feet would fit in any gloves or footwear. To other people they looked around the same size as mine but once they're compared, Don looks like some sort of Godzilla to them. I remember when he isolated himself for days and refused to exit his bedroom unless Raph apologized for calling him "Side-Show Bob" from The Simpsons. Even though it was quite cruel to make fun of our little brother for something he couldn't help, it was one of the funniest things I'd ever heard.

"C'mon Don I'll walk you to your room" Mikey offered. I saw him put his arms round Donatello's shell as though Don was a pensioner needing aid to go to the bathroom. I snorted at the thought and followed my two youngest siblings out of the bathroom. They slowly walked off into the other direction and into my purple masked brother's bedroom.

"Leonardo, Raphael, it is very early in the morning and you should also get some sleep like Donatello, I worry that he won't be the only one seeing things if you two do not get enough sleep" Master Splinter stated. He was right, Donnie rarely gets to sleep and if his insomnia is causing hallucinations, what would we turn out like?

"Yes Sensei" Me and Raphael replied, bowing in respect to our father and then turning to pace down the hallway. Once we were alone, Raph spoke up

"Yo Fearless, do ya think Donnie's gonna be alright I mean he doesn't believe in ghosts so what he saw must of spooked him?"

"I don't know Raph, I highly doubt what Don saw was real but I have a feeling he isn't lying to us and thinks it was real. Something doesn't seem right"

* * *

><p>-Mikey's P.O.V.<p>

I walked my immediate older brother to his room with his arm slung over his shoulder. Don's arm shivered as though he'd just come from a winter storm, but this time he wasn't struck with the dropping temperature, he was suffering from shock and fear. I don't know whether to believe my older brother, whether he's lying or his lack of sleep is causing him to see things. I swear he never shuts his eyes because his blood has been swapped with caffeine. Why can't he just put himself first for once and stop fussing over us? He's done it too many times. I remember one time we were fighting The Foot and their stupid Elite along with their oversized robots and we all got injured so when we got home and Don treated us, I was the first to notice he'd been stabbed in his side. Not only was he putting us before him but his injury was life threatening and he could of died. After that we all made sure that when we got injured, Don was always the first to be checked over by Master Splinter.

We finally made it to the bedroom and I carried my best friend over to his cot. It had black bed posts with a purple pillow and blanket, just like the rest of ours except ours are the same as our face masks and not Donnie's. I lowered my arm so that Don could still be supported but get into bed. He climbed on to the mattress as I fluffed the pillow and waved the blanket over his muscular body. My hands clung to the cover and I tucked my brother in.

"Mikey?" a small voice cracked. My eyes fell to my brother. In Donatello's eyes and facial expression I normally saw happiness, determination and loyalty. Right now all I could see was fear, terror and desperation. I thought I was the master of the puppy dog eyes but right now Don was beating me by a long shot.

"Yeah Donnie?" I replied. I really hoped that this wasn't gonna be a question asking if I believed him or not because right now I couldn't speak my true thoughts.

"Can you...stay in here tonight?" This sentence was like seeing Raph dancing in a Princess costume. Donatello asking me to stay with him is unbelievable let alone him actually going to sleep. I was normally the one who asked to sleep in his room because I was spooked by a nightmare or horror movie but I guess I didn't really notice Don kept most of his thoughts to himself and never complained that he was upset about something.

"Of course Donnie" I replied. My hands hovered over the corner of the blanket, then gripping it and pulling it up. I sat down on the edge and pulled my legs in with me as I let the blanket topple over my body. My eyes diverted to my brothers, seeing a look fear glint inside his eyes. I know I was the youngest out of my brothers but it was time to take on Donnie's role.

My head raised up to the pillow so I was higher up in the bed than Don. My smart brother's eyes were drawn to mine immediately, a look of confusion in his eyes.

"What are you doing Mikey?" A confused tone came out, not having a clue what was going on.

"You're not the only one who can be a good brother you know, come and lie down and just rest". I never really answered his question and just let my suggestion splatter its way out of my mouth instead. My brother's head crashed on to my plastron as I gave him a light kiss on the scalp. Even though I couldn't see his entire face, my eyes detected his cheekbones rise suggesting he broke into a smile. My fingertips gently stroked his head as it sank deeper into my plastron, indicating that he was falling asleep.

"Night Donnie" I whispered

"Goodnight Mikey".

* * *

><p><strong>Mikey and Donnie have always been my two favourite (Donnie just a tiny bit more) and I noticed how it never showed them really bonding so I decided to let Mikey try and take on the role of his other brother's and show he could be a good brother too. Will update soon :D<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5 is up, hope you enjoy!**

**Do not own TMNT**

* * *

><p>Michelangelo's P.O.V.<p>

Whispering. That was the only noise I could detect. Fear. There was fear dancing around in the quiet voice. Warning. The voice was losing its patience.

My eyes slipped open, still seeing Donatello lying on my plastron. His lips were slowly parted, moving at the rhythm of the hollow whispers that plagued my mind not 10 seconds earlier.

"No..." My brother's voice trailed off, returning in a stuttering manner "Sta- don't... me" Something was terribly wrong. I shook my brother's sleeping body, hoping that he would wake up from his night terror. However he wasn't the only one who had fear growing inside of him. My flesh tingled and caused shivers to run through my limbs as I felt the cosy warm room drop to an unbearable temperature.

My teeth chattered and I could feel my fingers and toes begin to go numb from the lack of blood flow caused by the cold. I hadn't realized that my sleeping brother's voice had become more panicked and distressed. By now he was almost shouting and there were no flaws in his speech.

"No! Get away from me! GET OUT OF MY HEAD!" Donatello's eyes shot open and his body flung up like a corpse rising from the dead. Panting gasps escaped his mouth. My arm automatically wrapped around Don's shoulders and I whispered soothing words, attempting to calm him down. I was pretty sure my tactics were working until there was a small cracking noise in the corner of the room.

Don's eyes were slowly drawn to the corner and they widened in terror. How had he adjusted to the dark this quick? Realizing that I could pretty much make out any silhouette in the room by now my grip tightened on to my brother and I slowly rotated my head. The cracking noise didn't stop until my head was fully turned. I wish I never doubted Donnie.

A skeleton type form crouched in the corner of the room, the same one my apparently "insane" brother described earlier. Every detail was exactly how Donnie described it, the hollow eyes staring into me. My heart raced like a drum, probably missing several beats. An unexpected pain flooded my head, probably from the shock. I could feel my legs tremble under the blanket as I moved them closer to Donnie's , practically locking them on to his.

A wave of terror washed over my body as the figure began to stand up. I hadn't noticed Don's whimpering and extremely tight grip pulling me back into the wall with him. He wasn't the type to be scared but when he was he had good reason and this was one heck of a reason. A small tear splashed on to my head but I never released my gaze from the demon that was approaching us. My throat almost let out a scream of pure and utter fear before I swallowed it and plucked up the courage to talk while sitting up defensively in front of my brother.

"What do you want?" My voice echoed throughout the room and I was surprised it didn't break or stutter considering that underneath this act I really just wanted to pull all of my limbs into my shell and hibernate like a normal turtle. I received no answer from the evil skeleton standing in front of me. This was not only terrifying but irritating too!

Its hollow eye sockets glared at me like it was scanning my soul for weaknesses. Before I knew it the demon's legs were making horrible cracking noises as it stalked its way over to us. I looked at it in pure terror and pushed Donatello further into the wall. My voice must of escaped because before the figure could touch us the door burst open and Ancient One, my father and brothers stood there looking for the cause of fear.

My gaze saw Leonardo's and Raphael's eyelids pull open as they stared into the centre of the room. The demons eyes turned to our older brother's and it vanished completely. Okay we'd all silently established that Don wasn't a maniac or insane, the demon was. I stared at Leo and Raph until they snapped back to reality and they ran towards us.

"You okay?"

"What did that thing do to you?"

I had completely forgotten about my crying brother behind me and turned to him, embracing our bodies into a hug.

"Did you guys see it too?" His voice was a timid whimper but they slowly nodded, agreeing with him now that they had witnessed its presence itself. Leo turned to Master Splinter and Ancient One and spoke up.

"Master Splinter, now that we've seen that what Don saw earlier was real, we need to-"

"My son what are you talking about?"

Splinter and Ancient One exchanged glances as did Leo and Raph. I turned Donnie towards me and wiped the tears from his cheek. The only time I'd seen him more scared than this was when he came back from the alternate future so he must of been pretty freaked out.

"It's okay Donnie, I'm here" My comforting words sank into Don as I felt his body relax, the tension drifting. My head spun straight back around to the rest of my family, hoping I hadn't missed out on any of the conversation.

"Sensei did ya not see the ugly living dead thing stand right in front of us?" Raphael questioned.

"Raphael-san what are you on about?" Ancient One interrupted "There was nothing there"

"My sons, you are all very tired and should get some sleep. I am also tired and cannot be bothered with any more pranks or jokes so do not try to trick me into believing something is haunting you. I do not fall for this stuff!" Splinter's voice started off as a soft command but then turned into an angry growl. Knowing that we would obey his orders he slammed the door shut with him and Ancient one on the other side, leaving us four alone.

"He thinks we're playin' him?" Raph broke the silence with an annoyed growl

"Guess so, what was that thing?" Leo asked

"Some sort of skeleton and by the looks of it it was the exact same on Donnie described" I stated.

The long silence returned and the only noise made were the sound of my purple masked brothers sniffles. After that moment we realized we'd practically called Don crazy before and told him he was being stupid. My eyes rose to my two standing brothers as they climbed on to the bed and pulled us into a protective hug.

"We're sorry for not believing you Don" My voice was full of guilt in my apology to my brother.

"Yeah we should of never doubted you bro" Raph added.

"It-it's okay guys, it didn't exactly sound like a purple dragon, it's not something we see every day" Donatello replied. He was always the understanding one and yeah he did lash out and go in moods but he never meant to cause harm to our feelings.

"Guys what I want to know is how only we can see it" Leo interrupted. The thought sunk into my head as I realized that Master Splinter and Ancient One couldn't see the skeleton.

"But how?" Raph asked

"Maybe it's because they're so old" I joked. I wish I didn't since straight after I moaned in pain from where Raph's hand collided with the back of my head

"Stop it Mike this is serious" Leo commanded "It was standing right in front of us and we were all terrified so how did Master Splinter and Ancient One not know it was there!"

"I don't know Leo but by the looks of it, it won't be coming back for the night. Maybe Sensei was right, we should all get some sleep, do you two want us to stay here?" Raphael questioned. Normally my hot headed brother scared the life out of me but I was s glad he was here, he wouldn't let it anywhere near us without a fight.

"Yeah Raph, that would be good" I answered. I hadn't realized how tired I was, all the energy had been drained out from me from the anxiety of seeing the skeleton.

"Move over boneheads" was his answer as he gently pushed us further down the bed. I laid my head on his as Donnie did the identical position with Leo.

"Goodnight guys" were his last words before we all drifted off into the darkness.

* * *

><p><strong>Decided to show the brothers that Don isn't insane and that what he's seeing is all real. How do you think Mikey took on the overprotective role? Good or bad? Will update soon x<strong>


	6. Chapter 6

**I know I even hate Splinter at the moment for being so stubborn but don't worry he'll come to his senses in the future Hope you enjoy!**

**Do not own TMNT**

* * *

><p>Splinter's P.O.V.<p>

I guided Ancient One out of Donatello's room and slammed the door behind me to show my anger. These boys had played enough pranks on me their entire lives and infuriated me enough but this was too far! Getting us to run into Donatello's room thinking there was a danger. I could feel the ground absorb my feet into it as I walked towards my room, side by side with Ancient One. Once we arrived I noticed that I was by now wide awake and boiled the water in the kettle. Tea only took around three minutes to make as I sat opposite to my friend. I offered a cup to Ancient One as I sipped my own, allowing him to join me. His short fingers gripped the cup as I let go of the small ceramic pot.

A small sigh escaped my lips before The Ancient One spoke.

"I sense that something is bothering you Splinter" his slender voice spoke up. I lifted my gaze from the tea cup and looked him right in the eye.

"It's just..." My voice hesitated for a moment "...It's just they never learn. No matter how much I teach them or encourage them to act like men it's like my words go through one ear and out of the other. I always knew they were quite childish at home but this was the over the limit. I don't know if I can take anymore of their games."

"I was especially surprised at Leonardo, when he was in Japan he acted like a warrior and protector"

"Even though in battle Leonardo presents himself as a leader and soldier in battle, he's just as bad as his brothers at home. The amount of times Donatello has had to fix the toaster because of him is unbelievable. " I let out a small laugh but my mouth soon curled back into a small frown. "What do I do Ancient One?"

"You must let them find their own paths. You have got to remember that they are not adults yet and still have a long life ahead of them. They are still teenage boys and are little more than children, you must let them grow up when they're ready but in the meantime just give them punishments for their actions. There is not much you can do"

He was right, my sons were still children and still hadn't begun the journey of growing up yet. His words slowly sunk into my brain relieving a small migraine that was starting to linger at the back of my skull.

"Thank you Ancient One, I think it is time we went to bed don't you think?"I asked. I had suddenly realised that since the stress had been gone my eyelids began to droop. I gulped down the remains of my tea and made my way over to my bed, along with Ancient One who made his way over to the mattress into the corner of the room.

"Sleep well Ancient One"

"You to Splinter-San"

We gave each other a small bow and climbed into our beds, the darkness plaguing our minds.

* * *

><p>Demon's P.O.V.<p>

I stared down at the freaks before me. One of them was trembling while the other sat protectively in front of him, even though I could tell he was ready to jump out of his own skin. My hand slowly raised, feeling my bony fingers create friction with the air My knees were already twisted in many positions but they once again rotated and turned s I made my way over to the reptiles in front of me. Before I could get close enough a large bang rang through my skull as I looked over to my left to see the remaining turtles and the others. The remaining brothers glared at me with their eyes widening at the sight of me. It was too late, they already knew. But what I didn't notice at first was that the man and the rat seemed completely normal and confused. Was there a chance that they couldn't see me. I couldn't decide now, what if it was only temporary! I raised my hand and soon enough my body started to disintegrate into thin air, the particles spreading through the room. They once again reunited and I hid into the corner of the room.

The rat spoke up in a confused tone, revealing that they couldn't see anything before. If this was true then I could still carry out my plan, I just needed to inform my Master's of the disturbances caused. I whisked my form way to the entrance of My Master's room, hidden to the rest of the world.

My bones trembled in fear from what sort of punishment they could give me from not carrying out the original plan. I raised my hand and slammed my knuckles against the door, creating a large bang against the hard wood.

"Enter" The deep voice of one of my Master's growled. I took in a deep breath and slowly pushed it open, revealing my presence.

"Welcome" They said.

"Master's" I bowed to the floor "I bring news. I have searched for a soul and have found a very weak one. He has a lot of bad memories so I can use this to my advantage but the problem is he and his brothers can see me. Their Master's can't but I fear that their Master's will believe their stories.

"How old are these brothers?" One of My Master's asked. Why did it matter how old they were what difference would it make? I didn't let my mouth speak my thoughts aloud and answered the question.

"Fifteen years old Master"

"Can the others definitely not see you?"

"No Masters"

"Well then what difference does it make. These children are powerless and can do nothing to stop you from carrying out the procedure! Continue with the plan and make sure that the man and the rat never see you and also make the children act unusual so that their stories are less believable. Now be gone!"

I slowly stood up and bowed, leaving the room and letting out a small sigh of relief. I didn't expect to get off that easily! The only thing left to do was to return to where Ancient One was staying and put my plan into action. My Master's will be pleased.

* * *

><p><strong>You've found out the demon's true intentions and a lot of drama is ahead, keep on reading to find out what happens while the story progresses. Will update soon x<strong>


	7. Chapter 7

**Hi guys, Chapter 7 is up and I'm once again putting Donnie through hell (sorry Don) but if the story has to continue then I need to do this because the plot needs a build up. Hope you enjoy!**

**Do not own TMNT**

* * *

><p>Donatello's P.O.V.<p>

It was there, standing in front of me, it's long slender arms about to reach out for my soul and shatter it. My feet were glued to thin air, to where the ground should be. I tried to scream but no sound could be made. I allowed my eyes to shut, hoping to block out some of the fear, to escape this world however they peeled themselves back open but he wasn't there. He'd vanished. It'd vanished. A sigh of relief escaped my lips but soon transformed itself into a gasp of shock.

"Donatello"

That voice. The one from the bathroom, it was back. It was back to haunt me, to kill me for revealing it to the others. I raised my hands to my head and gripped it with all the strength I could muster. My fingertips moulded into it, trying to break away the layers to rip out the fear like it's a virus.

"This isn't real. This isn't real" My repetitive whisper echoed throughout the empty space, spreading like a disease.

"You can't escape me Donatello" This thing was taking over my world, my head, something that it shouldn't be able to reach. Why did it choose me, what could it possibly want? No more fear. I control my brain not this thing. I pivoted my foot to the left and slowly rotated my body, facing my enemy. Its eyes showed nothingness, not one single emotion. I managed to find my voice and let out a small growl.

"This is my head, not yours. You can't take it from me so leave me ALONE!" It soon turned into a large scream of anger. My eyes picked up the body of the skeleton slowly backing away into the darkness, laughing in the process. It couldn't control me, I am the one alive not him. I have a living body, he doesn't. I have control and he can't take that away from me.

My eyes shot open and the only sight above me was a plain ceiling. I was alerted of other people in the room when I heard faint mumbling, heavy breathing and loud snores. My brothers, it was just my brothers. I allowed my head to sink back into Leo's chest which surprisingly I didn't roll off of it. His heartbeat rung in my ears, soothing me that I was alive, I could hear and I was okay. My feet hung off the edge of the bed and I slowly dragged them on top of it, just to be cautious. There was nothing to be afraid of anymore. I had only known this demon for one night and it was already haunting my dreams. It could attempt to break me or shatter the barriers that stood around but it wouldn't succeed. It could come into my head all it wanted but it wouldn't take over.

"You okay Donnie?" I was pulled away from my thoughts when I heard the worried voice of my older brother. My head tilted vertically and I looked into his eyes full of concern.

"Yeah Leo, I'm fine" My voice was barely a whisper. I knew only a lorry driving into the lair right now would wake up Mikey and Raph but better not take any chances.

"I'm not really tired anymore, do you wanna get some breakfast?" Leo's voice rang in my head until I realized he had asked me a question.

"Yeah, why not" Our eyes didn't break contact as I responded. A small smile curved on to his face as he lifted his body up, raising mine with it. The palms of my hands pressed into the blanket as my feet touched the ground beside the bedpost. We silently tiptoed out of the room and through the living room. I wasn't going to trip over something this time so my eyes watched for any little obstacle blocking our way. Shortly after, we finally made our way to the kitchen and Leo got to work, fair enough it was his turn this morning. Cereal, milk, juice, the toaster, bread, water and coffee beans. The toaster. Leo had just grabbed the toaster,

"NO!" My voice almost woke the others as I lunged at Leo and crashed to the floor with the toaster in my hands.

"Donnie what are you doing?"

"The past fifty times you've used the toaster Leo you've either set it alight, sliced it with you katana, bit the metal off it or threw it across the room. You are forbidden to use it!"

Leo's mouth opened in protest but no words were formed as he realized every word that was just said was true.

"Well..." his hand rose to the back of his neck, rubbing it sheepishly "The toaster shouldn't mess with me OKAY!"

Our eyes clung to each other and then we burst out laughing, realizing we were arguing about a toaster.

"Just let me make some toast okay? It's easier than having to fix the toaster" I said, a smirk forming on my face. His hand lowered down offering itself to me and I gripped it as it pulled me off the cold tiles.

I placed the toaster on the bench and picked out four slices of bread as Leo made his way to the table and picked out a seat.

"Leonardo, Donatello what is with all the racket?" Sensei stood in the doorway, his gaze falling upon us.

"Leo was trying to use the toaster again Master Splinter" To any other parent this would've sounded like a pathetic excuse but our father just nodded in understanding.

"It was a wise decision Donatello to take it away from your brother" I laughed at the response from my father and Leo let out a small scoff.

After about 10 minutes breakfast was ready and I was ordered to go wake up Raph and Mikey. My feet stomped against the stairs and when I got into my room I didn't see the prettiest sight. Mikey had somehow twisted his body around 180 degrees so his feet were at the top of the bed with his legs wide open. I feel sorry for Raph when he wakes up. Raph had his mouth hanging open like a cave with saliva pouring down my pillow like a small river. I sighed at the action and started to shake my red banded brothers shoulder. A few snorts and grunts escaped him but after what felt like eternity his eyes opened and he looked up at me.

"Breakfast is ready, wake up Mikey" My voice didn't even seem like a request, it was more like a command. My feet guided me out of the room and I let a smirk curve onto my face when I heard a thwack and then a groan. I sat down at the breakfast table and took a sip of my coffee, realizing that we had all entered by now.

For most of the time Mikey babbled on about his dream about dinosaurs and explained to Ancient One about how when he went to the dinosaur era I nearly got us all killed by causing a stampede with my sneeze. My eyes rolled at the story and I just stared into the reflection of my coffee.

We all stepped up from the table and made our way to the dojo, ready for morning training. Master Splinter and Ancient One both crossed their legs and sat at the top of the dojo while we kneeled in front of them in the same order as usual. Leo, Raph, Me then Mikey.

"Today we will be doing a mental exercise and not a physical one" Master Splinter began "We will all go into our own spiritual world and relieve the stress from our minds so we can put our spiritual life at ease. Now let us begin. Focus on the spot in the centre of your forehead and breathe to a slow rhythm. Block out everything else around you and focus on the inside"

These words rang in my ears and I felt myself being slowly pulled away from reality.

The darkness loomed over me like death. I thought this was meant to help me clear my thoughts? I rotated many times hoping to see something but me eyes could make out nothing in cold air. A loud noise was made behind me as I turned my head to reveal my face to whatever was there. The noise sounded like one of those big lights they turn on in movies.

A spotlight chased away the darkness as it shone to the floor, like it was burning the haunted souls. Confusion plagued my mind, my eyes still locked on the small source of brightness. A small repetitive thump could be heard in the distance. The sound was gradually getting louder and faster, at the same speed of my heartbeat. My heart banged like a drum due to the fear washing through my blood. Finally the source of the thumps revealed itself. He was back. The thing from the bathroom, the thing from my bedroom, the thing in my mind. I swallowed a scream and stared at it, looking at its fragile bones from top to bottom. It didn't have any emotion, the only reason it could access earth was because it had only one intention: To hurt.

The jaw on its face slowly curled up somehow and formed a grin, scaring me even more than I already was. Then I remembered Master Splinter's words.

"You control your mind, do not let anything else gain this power"

He was right. I was the one who controlled my mind not that thing. I could create any scenario right now without him in it.

"You are losing this battle Donatello" Its voice spoke up but I wasn't afraid. My body stood straighter and I looked it in where its eyes should be. I hadn't noticed at first but it was holding something behind its back. A knife? A blade? Cautiously, its arm swayed round its ribcage and it revealed a small sphere.

"I can access all your greatest fears" Before I could protest the small globe dropped to the floor and my surroundings changed.

My hand detected a warm, soft feeling gripped inside of it. I looked up to see my little brother screaming and the others running towards him. He had small tears in his eyes. What was going on? I realized that he was screaming because of me, because I was holding him against his will. I tried to pull my hand free but had no success. I heard my Father's voice trying to tell me to let go but it was like I wasn't in control anymore

I had lost control. I lifted my eyes from my brothers and saw the skeleton standing in the corner of the room, glaring at me. His jaw snapped up revealing a smile. I changed my focus and realized I was in some sort of cage, a prison. I recognize this prison, I built it with my friend LeatherHead. I let out a scream of terror at my hideous reflection, however it only came out as an enraged roar. My face shape was completely different as my beak had grown horizontally making me look like a crocodile. My teeth had grown razor sharp but the thing that bothered me the most were my eyes. Redness plagued them instead of the chocolate hazel colour that usually stood out. No emotion was left in them just like the demon I'd seen earlier. The demon, this was his fault. I focused my gaze back upon him and stared at him with pure hatred. The smile carved into his face hadn't left yet however he had brought out another sphere.

"No" I attempted to whisper but another growl just escaped my mouth. Before I knew it the voice of my father had faded and I was in another world but in my original form. All I could see was white in front of me and a unbearable pain shot through my brain. I recognised this place, I was being held captive by the triceratons. I still had the helmet on and the pain was still tearing my head apart piece by piece but somehow I could see through it. Prime Leader Zanramon was staring at me in amusement while tapping his finger against his throne. My body swayed back and forth as I screamed in agony. This thing was going to kill me. I tried to rip it off my head but my hands were bound in front of me. I gritted my teeth together in an attempt to hide my pain but didn't succeed as I let out the biggest and most painful scream of my life.

"Struggle all you want fool. There is no way of resisting the triceraton mind probe" Zanramon's voice taunted me as I struggled for my life. I looked up again and behind the throne was the skeleton. Why was he making me relive my biggest fears and memories. He pulled out another sphere and smashed it to the floor. The pain had vanished and I was extremely thankful for it until I was aware that the pain I was about to feel would be much bigger. I was...in the alternate future. No, it can't be.

"DONNIE...DONNIE" It was my brothers voice. Not the same one that I have known my whole life but a deeper version. When I entered this world previously my brothers had all completely changed but now that we were a team again the emotions in their voices flooded back.

"MIKEY NO!" I screamed. Instead of defeating The Shredder this time the exo-suit vanished and I fell to the floor. The sight before me was horrible. Leo and Raph were lying next to one another and Mikey was face down on the floor. A small croak escaped my voice as my knees slammed against the ground, my palms following shortly after. The images of their deaths replayed through my mind. I looked up and could barely make out the image in front of me because of the tears.

"This is all your fault Donatello, you let them die"

Leo getting slashed, Raph getting stabbed, Mikey getting crushed. My uncontrollable sobs echoed throughout the room as they got louder and louder. I couldn't breathe. Father's grave flashed before my eyes and before I knew it the world started to disintegrate. A void sat before me and before I could escape I was sucked in.

The darkness washed over me.

* * *

><p><strong>I'm sorry I made Don relive his biggest fears and nightmares but in the 2k3 show you would've expected these things to have a big effect on him (considering he went through the most traumas practically) and I wanted to write from his perspective about how he feels from this stuff. Will update soon x<strong>


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8 is up and this time it's from Splinter's P.O.V.**

**Hope you enjoy!**

**Do not own TMNT**

* * *

><p>Splinter's P.O.V.<p>

My mind slowly started to rest at the sight before me. In front of me was My Master Yoshi and my four sons. Master Yoshi was with his beloved Tang Shen, Leonardo was practicing a kata, Raphael had his punching bag and was repetitively kicking it, Donatello was fiddling with one of his inventions and Michelangelo had a controller in his hand. No matter how much I complain about how my sons act, I wouldn't change them for the world. I was about to approach my Master Yoshi when a distressed voice rang in my ears like a bell. My head turned to my right and instead of seeing Donatello still playing with an invention he had his eyes shut and was whispering. His voice was panicked. Something was not right. I sat on the floor and slowly shut my eyes so I could return to reality, my void slowly darkening and vanishing.

The world was gone

My eyes snapped open and I looked at the sight before me. Ancient One sat completely still and was still in his mind. I turned my eyes to my four sons. They all seemed completely fine except one. Except my second youngest. His body was shivering and tears fell through the barriers of his eyelids. I leaned my head and shoulders forward and began to speak.

"Donatello. Donatello, my son wake up"

Ancient One and my other three sons opened their eyes one by one at the sound of my worried voice. Their gazes soon fell upon Donatello who started to shake more violently.

"Donnie?" Michelangelo's voice was full of worry and he placed a hand on Donatello's shoulder which just made his voice more distressed and the tears flow more rapidly.

"Yo Donnie, wake up bro"

"Don what's the matter?"

The soothing voices of his brothers didn't seem to wake him so I placed my paws on to his shoulders and created a firm grip.

"Donatello, wake up. Donatello wake up!" My worried voice moved throughout the room until a new voice plagued it.

A loud gasp forced its way out of Donatello as he sat panting. Shortly after his awakening he fell to his hands and knees and burst into tears, breaking down. I pulled him into a tight hug and soon felt the salty liquid washing over my fur.

"My sons, Ancient One, would you mind giving me and Donatello some space?" I spoke up. My sons and Ancient One nodded in understanding and walked out of the room.

I slowly stood up with Donatello rising with me and walked out of the dojo and headed for my room.

My paw set down the teapot on the mat and I looked up to my son. He had a purple blanket wrapped around him and a cup of tea in his hand. The sound of his shivers echoed throughout the room and small whimpers and hiccups could be heard within them.

"Donatello" My son looked up at me and I spoke slowly so I didn't rush him "What did you see during that exercise?"

His eyes widened in fear as mine stared back, reassuring him it was okay.

"Do I have to tell you? I don't think I can relive those horrors again" My heart crushed at the sound of my son's whispers however I needed him to explain what had happened.

"My son, it hurts me to know that you saw something horrible but I cannot help you if you do not reveal to me what you saw"

His eyes filled up with tears again and he shut them but the water still slipped through. He didn't make a sound until he began to speak.

"I erm...I was in a world full of darkness. Nothing was there for a while until a light shone behind me. I turned around and saw the skeleton me and my brothers had seen previously in my room and in the bathroom. It told me I was losing the battle and then it pulled out a small sphere and threw it to the ground. Immediately my surroundings changed and I was in a glass prison. There was a small hole in it and my hand was on the outside. I was...holding Mikey's leg. I tried to break free but it was no use and then I saw him in the corner again, the skeleton. It was smiling still so I focused on my reflection which was horrifying. I looked like a crocodile and my eyes were bright red. I heard your voice over Mikey's cries but it wasn't doing anything. Before I knew it the world had vanished and I was in another one, however this one was familiar .I was in agony and I noticed that I was on the triceraton ship. I had the helmet on that was extracting memories and frying my brain but somehow I could see through it. The Prime Leader was in front of me, laughing but I wasn't concentrating on him, the skeleton was behind his throne. I thought I was going to die until he brought out another orb and threw it to the floor. I was in another world and I heard Mikey shouting for me but his voice was deeper. I took in my surroundings and realized that I was in the alternate future The Ultimate Drako sent me to. I watched over and over again my brothers die before me and I heard the skeletons voice telling me it was my fault they were dead. Then I was pulled into the darkness and woke up" He began to cry again and whimpered at the memories

That exercise,it was never meant to harm, it was meant to bring happiness not pain. I can't believe Donatello had to be put through that again, that horrible world. The one he was too young to see, the one he should never have seen. He was forced to relive his greatest fears. I remembered when he had been transformed into a monster and had grabbed Michelangelo's leg, when he called out to me because he was going to die, when he burst into tears when we asked what adventure The Ultimate Drako sent him to. I focused on my son once again as his cries flooded the room. My arms pulled him into a hug and I whispered a small speech to him.

"My son, I am so sorry I didn't believe you about this demon. I am also sorry that you had to face those horrors again, no one is strong enough to cope with the trauma's you have been introduced to. Whatever this spirit told you about that world is not true. Just remember you are in control of your body and that you and your brothers made a sacrifice in that world for everyone else. None of it is your fault. You should never have seen it, never."

His cries only got stronger as I whispered to him. His eyes hesitantly looked up into mine.

"It's okay Master, you weren't to know"

He was always so understanding, why I did not know. Our moment was interrupted when we heard a small knock on the door and saw Raphael standing in the small space. Donatello's eyes looked up and his lips curled into a small smile, his bottom lip still quivering.

"You okay Donnie?" His normally rough voice spoke in a gentle matter, reassuring his younger brother.

"Yeah Raph, I'm fine"

"Donatello, are you certain you are okay?" I interrupted. I needed to ask Raphael a few questions and decided my other son shouldn't be present. He gave me a slight nod and I dismissed him from the room. Just as Raphael was about to leave the room my voice spoke up.

"Raphael, please sit" My voice trembled in fear for Donatello and what I was about to hear. My usually hot headed son lowered his body to the floor and crossed his legs in an identical position to mine.

"My son" I began "What spirit is bothering Donatello?"

Raphael's eyes widened in surprise that I now followed on with their story. His mouth slowly opened but no words came out at first.

"Well Sensei...to be honest I'm not exactly sure. We've only seen it once"

"Can you describe its appearance?"

I watched my sons throat slowly bounce from the question. At one point he looked even more scared then Donatello but he soon found the courage to speak up.

"Well it's just a plain skeleton really but not a human one. If I'm honest it looks like a minotaur and it always grins at us with this creepy smile. The creepiest thing about it its eyes, they stare at you like they can drag out your soul or something. They're huge and hollow and look like they're everlasting. He wears this long brown cloak with a necklace on that's red. That's all I can say Sensei."

I looked up at my son in shame. Why didn't I believe them? I let them all suffer through the night in fear. I needed to know its reason for being here.

"Raphael, do you know its purpose"

"No Sensei, but its definitely something to do with Don. When we came into his room yesterday it was reaching out to him and Mikey like it wanted to pull them away from the light."

I thought about my sons words and was snapped away from my thoughts when my ears picked up a worried voice.

"Master Splinter?" I once again stared my red banded son in the eyes to wonder what was troubling him so much

"Yes Raphael?" I responded

"Why can we only see it and not you and Ancient One?"

I had never really thought about the question until now. Why couldn't I see it? It wasn't important, my sons safety was.

"That is not important now Raphael you're safety is. I need to find out what this things purpose is and how to stop it"

"But Sensei I do-" His sentence was cut short by one of my death glares, they knew not to object when I shot them a look like this.

His head dropped to the floor as he stood up and bowed at me, preparing to leave the room. As he reached the door his head turned at the sound of my voice.

"Tell your brothers not to push Donatello into telling them about what happened, he doesn't deserve to experience such horrors again"

His eyes were full of pity and question but he did not object. My eyes saw one small tear drop from my young sons face as he left the room. Raphael almost never cried unless something truly was hurting him and seeing his little brother in so much pain and fear broke through his tough barriers. I just hope that they can all comfort each other before something terrible happens, something I can't protect them from.

* * *

><p><strong>I thought I would let Don have a weight lifted off his shoulders and tell Splinter about his greatest fears. Will update soon x<strong>


	9. Chapter 9

**More brotherly fluff in this chapter and I've made the characters have a softer side because we all know they're not really as tough as they seem on the show because considering all they go through, they would be a mess. **

**Hope you enjoy :D**

**Do not own TMNT**

* * *

><p>Raphael's P.O.V.<p>

My feet guided me out of my father's room. I walked through the living room and shielded my face from the Ancient One and Mikey. Leo must be in his room. Thank God, if he saw me crying I don't know what I would do, it's bad enough Master Splinter caught a glimpse of it. I hadn't noticed I'd already reached my room until I slammed the door behind me, shell pressed against it. I remember when we had to share rooms when we were little kids. I'm thankful we don't now, my room is the only place I can break down and reveal my true feelings. My shell scratched against the hard wood as I slid to the floor. I'm not the type to cry out loud so I just let the silent tears stream down my face. How is this happening? We were all fine a few days ago and now BOOM! Ghost is trying to hurt my brother. Something must of triggered this, something must of changed. Before I could even come up with a reason there was a small knock on my door. Crap.

"R-Raph?" A small voice called out. I could tell the owner of the voice was crying because of the trembling in his voice and the croaky sound coming with it.

"Yeah?" My voice didn't sound gruff anymore, it sounded gentle. The way I wanted it to be.

"Please let me in" My ears picked up the sound of a shell colliding with the door and scraping down, no different to what I just did. Should I let him in? Of course not it will ruin your reputation. But he's your brother, he needs you, he's not going to be bothered if you actually are a caring person. I sucked in a deep breath of oxygen and placed my hand on the door handle, pulling it down as I shuffled away from the door. The hinges turned revealing my purple banded brother hunched over with a damp mask. His sniffles could be heard every now and then and his breaths were uneven.

"Come here Don" I called out. He didn't even bother to stand up, making his way over on his hands and knees like a puppy. I cradled his head into my arms and slowly rocked him back and forth.

"You okay?" I asked.

"If I'm honest, no. In my dream world I practically saw myself as a monster grabbing Mikey's leg, then I was back being tortured by The Triceratons and then I was back in that alternate future, your deaths replaying over and over. I was told it was my fault it happened. I keep trying to convince myself that it wasn't but when I put all the facts together, I realize it was" His reply shocked me entirely. How could he think it's his fault? I still vowed revenge on those dinosaur freaks for what they did to my brother. I also wanted to kill Drako for what he did to Donnie but my brother's emotions were more important. Thankfully I wasn't to bothered about going after Bishop since he cured Don but I still wanted to pound his head in for trying to dissect him, kill him when he had no control over his actions and turning him into a monster in the first place. I Fearless hadn't been there to get the gun out of the way and nearly kill Bishop himself, my brother would have been dead.

"Donnie, it ain't your fault. Don't think like that. You need to remember that it isn't real and it never will be. I'll never let that happen bro"

"You promise?"

"I promise, no one's gonna take you away and split us apart" I pulled him into an even deeper hug and wrapped my arms fully around him. My eyes slowly followed up to see two green shapes standing in the doorway. A small smile curled on to my lips as they walked towards up and joined in on the hug.

"Yeah Don" Mikey began "I may be the light in this family but you're the bridge. You're the one who keeps us together and without you we're nothing. If someone tries to take you away from us then they're not going down without a fight"

"We wouldn't let you leave even if you wanted to, I mean who would stop me and Raph from tearing each other apart and who would fix the toaster after I've broken it again?" Leo joked. A small chuckle escaped Donnie and I decided to interfere.

"There should be a warning sign on that thing saying that Leo can't be within 3 feet of it. How did you break it last time again?"

"I may have bit it..."

"Leo your meant to eat the food that comes out of it, not the actual machine" Donnie laughed.

Even though we were going through so much now, no one could break our bond. We were all completely different but also the same in so many ways. We constantly hurt each others feelings and teased each other but when someone else did it we became over protective. Because we are best friends, we are quadruplets. We are brothers.

* * *

><p>Demon's P.O.V.<p>

I succeeded in breaking the turtle. I managed to tamper with his mind and break him down. Now there was only one stage left before my plan could succeed. My thoughts were interrupted when I heard small voices and laughs. They couldn't possibly be fine. Staying on the roof and in the shadows, I crawled across the concrete and faced a disgusting sight. The brothers were together and they were laughing. A small grin crept across my face as my gaze locked on them. They can have their happy little moment in the sun altogether, but it won't last for long and when my plan is carried out, there's nothing they'll be able to do to stop it.

* * *

><p><strong>Thought this chapter was quite cute and made Raph have a nice side because he was always really sarcastic and mean but he couldn't handle certain situations properly like in Good Genes you could tell he was trying really hard to hold it together. Will update soon x<strong>


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10 is up and the real action will be starting in this one, just read to find out what happens.**

**Hope you enjoy!**

**Do not own TMNT**

* * *

><p>Donnie's P.O.V.<p>

The hug that we were trapped in felt eternal, although I wasn't complaining. We never really shared moments like this and I knew that in the future and when we're not kids anymore, these will be the moments we cherish. I would be having the most joyful time in the world right now if the other events taking place weren't happening right now. Soft snores could be heard to my left and I instantly jerked my head towards the direction of the noise. Beside me was my only younger brother releasing soft breaths from his mouth. A green thumb stroked over his forehead and another repeated the action on to mine.

"Come on" Leo whispered "We should all go to bed"

I didn't hesitate in standing up as Leo's arm gently guided me from the floor. Raph's arms wrapped around Mikey's unconscious body and he lifted him into the air, supporting his shell and the backs of his knees. We reached Raph's bed and hopefully tonight's sleep would be more comfortable than last nights considering Raph's bed was bigger. Why is this becoming a habit? I guess our older brothers feel the need to comfort us more. My thoughts were drawn away as I stared at Raph gently lower Mikey on to the bed. He always put on an act that he was indestructible and nothing could hurt him but sometimes I just wished he let his true self show, like the way he did tonight. A warm hand dropped down on to my shoulder and I looked to my right seeing Leo's classical grin on his face, however this one wasn't forced like when he was really hurting, this one was real. However I couldn't complain because when I returned from that future, my smile hid so many emotions. I hardly ever let my emotions out but to be honest none of us do. Leo's eyes slowly looked past me and my gaze followed to the soft mattress my other brothers were already lying on. I sighed as I noticed just how tired I'd become and sat down on the red blanket.

"Night bro's" were my last words before I was sucked into the dream landscape.

* * *

><p>Splinter's P.O.V.<p>

It was very late at night but my eyes simply didn't seem keen on closing any time soon. I sat in the small space of my room and crossed my legs, mimicking the position of the man opposite me. So much had gone on throughout the day and I just prayed I would be able to forget about it in the future.

"So Splinter, how is Donatello?" Ancient One asked. I knew I could tell him straight away when I saw the glint in his eyes, informing me that he didn't want to get in on gossip but truly wanted to know of my son's wellbeing.

"He is...very upset at the moment Wise One. I always knew he was the most fragile of his brothers but I never expected this to happen so soon. At the back of my mind I always pictured all my son's futures and somehow knew despite Leonardo being the leader, Donatello would go through the worst. I guess I thought he would at least have the chance to have a happy life first before the real challenges begun"

"He is a strong young boy Splinter-san who will grow up to be a great warrior. He will get through this but our priority at the moment isn't checking if Donatello is okay, I'm sure his brothers will take care of that. What we need to find out is what this spirit wants with your son. Do you remember when you visited me in Japan years ago to bury Yoshi?"

The memories came flooding back, one by one. The pictures of my sons with tears in their eyes and running towards me in fear. Leonardo picking up the first stone and throwing it at the demon. Raphael discovering the spirit and fleeing in terror. Donatello picking up the largest rock he could find and directing it at the spirit's amulet, revealing it to me and Ancient One. Michelangelo being terrified of the dark.

"Oh Ancient One, what have I done?" I replied, not really answering his question

"What are you on about Splinter?"

"All those years ago we weren't able to see the spirit and we remember this now? I left my sons on their own, terrified of an evil they couldn't fight against and we didn't believe them. This memory has only just came back to me but I do not understand why, the recent events should of triggered it."

"Don't worry about that now, we need to find out what this spirit wants and if it just wants something from Donatello. Now, what do the dead crave?"

"Hmm" It took a bit of thinking to come up with solutions but my mouth finally spoke.

"Revenge?"

"Hurt?" Ancient One spoke up.

"Life?" We suggested many things but the one that was right in front of us didn't seem to occur to us. Finally I looked up at the Ancient One and fear filled my eyes.

"A body". My voice was barely more than a whisper as I found the answer within. Frightfully, the man in front of me copied my action. It wanted to possess him.

"How can we stop it Ancient One?" My voice was filled with hope for my son but also fear. What would we do if it actually managed to take control of him? What would its intentions be?

"We need to check on Donatello, IMMEDIATELY!" His voice almost deafened me and panic soon replaced fear. We needed to hurry, before it was too late.

* * *

><p>Donnie's P.O.V.<p>

Snoring. There was one thing I detested and that was snoring. I know I snore myself but mine is bearable and it doesn't stop you from getting at least a wink of sleep. And the fact that it wasn't just Raph was who was snoring it was Mikey too! Raph's snores were louder than a bus crash and Mikey's may as well be used as a fire alarm considering the volume of them but them two together is like trying to block out music by putting headphones on and listening to music. I felt like I'd been moaning for hours out loud for hours because my throat suddenly went dry. Well, if going to the kitchen can help me escape this torture then I'm not turning this opportunity down. Silently, my feet made contact with the floor and I tiptoed out of the room. Being a ninja had its benefits. I slowly cracked the door open and found no one in the living room or at least in sight. So far so good; if they found out I was up they'd immediately send me straight back to bed because of the emotional trauma I'd recently experienced. How can a bed help that? What is it going to do, cocoon me and lullaby me to sleep so the monsters don't reach me? I don't think that would work for Mikey, he can't hide anywhere from Raph.

My soft flesh squashed against the floor and I finally realized I'd made my way to the kitchen. The hinges on the door made a small creak as I sealed it shut but hopefully it didn't wake anyone. Now what was I here for again? Oh yeah water. Slipping the glass into my hand I turned the tap and watched as it rapidly filled up. The water flooded into my mouth and broke down the barriers of dryness and stiffness. Water could feel so good sometimes. I was about to choke down the last sip when a familiar feeling swept past me. The feeling that terrified the life out of me. I dropped my glass in the sink as my body completely froze, not revealing a single sign of movement. Luckily the glass didn't smash but that wasn't my biggest priority right now. The sudden movements stopped but I could still feel the dark presence lingering behind me, triggering my ninja senses. Slowly, I allowed my head to rotate and I wasn't slightly surprised at the sight before me but that didn't make me any less afraid. This thing had put me through hell lately and I wasn't going to let it continue. A small growl escaped my mouth as I shot a death glare straight into its hollow eyes.

"Why are you stalking me? What do you want?" My voice was slightly raised but not enough to awaken my family from their slumber. The grin formed back on its face. God dammit I hate that grin.

"I am afraid you do not understand. The world is given great things, but these things come at a price. No gift can go unpaid. And we have discovered the perfect payment" It wanted me? Out of everything in the universe why did it choose me? Before I could register a reason the skeleton started chuckling darkly.

"Also, your family's blood will be on your hands"

"N-" I attempted to scream but I couldn't. An incredible pain washed itself throughout my body, taking apart every blood cell one by one. All I saw was white as my life flashed before my eyes. The pain was unbearable but I still couldn't find the strength to scream out for help, to warn my family of the future events. My legs were trembling, my spine felt like it wasn't going to snap. I was pretty sure my heart was already halfway there at jumping out of my chest. I managed to look down through the pure light in front of my eyes and see red smoke forming around my stomach, a small hand being absorbed into my flesh. I gagged at the sight and quickly vomited in the sink. As I performed this action I felt my eyes slowly rolling to the back of my head.

It had taken over, it could control me. I couldn't keep them safe anymore.

* * *

><p><strong>Finally the real action has started and will anyone be safe anymore? Do you think anyone will find out what's happened to Don? Will update ASAP x<strong>


	11. Chapter 11

**Donnie's finally starting to understand what's going on. I apologize for being so slow at updating. You see I'm starting my GCSE's this year and have to pick my options. I've been really struggling with English as I find it really difficult however I really enjoy Maths as it's fun. Again I apologize for my lack of speed.**

**Hope you enjoy :D**

**Do not own TMNT**

* * *

><p>Donatello's P.O.V.<p>

The only sight in front of me was pure darkness, closing in on me. I could see small spots of the real world in the centre of my vision and they looked familiar but I didn't know where from. All I could recently remember was waking up and leaving my brother's to head to the kitchen. Everything after was a blur. There was only one thing I was sure of and that was my stomach hurt like shell and I had an agonizing headache building up. It was a hot pain spreading throughout my limbs, it felt like my stomach was slowly tearing itself apart.

A soft moan escaped my mouth and I finally plucked up the courage to open my eyes. There was still a variety of stars clouding my vision but I managed to see a scruffy tunnel and a hard, white surface to my left. My head was rocking up and down but my nausea increased as everything was upside down. Wait was I being carried? I let my head drop and saw a pair of feet below me but they didn't look normal, or turtle like. They were long and slender and looked identical to a bone. Think Donnie think, what happened recently? The headache got ten times worse as I tried to recall the past memories. I remember something about walking into the kitchen and something looking at me but everything after that was clouded. My gaze turned back down the tunnel of where I was headed but there was a red amulet swaying side to side. An amulet, it was familiar. My eyes scrunched shut as the memories came flooding back. The skeleton attacking me and making me faint. I screamed inside my head for help as I knew how dangerous this creature was but the sound couldn't escape my mouth, the only sound produced was a high croak. My stomach started to churn and I was pretty sure it had torn open from the way it felt.

I hadn't noticed that we were now in a different part of the sewer, an unfamiliar section. There was a small hole in the wall and before I knew it I was looking back at it and trying to cling onto the air for dear life. My only intention right now was to escape but there was a slim chance of that happening considering I could barely move. Master Splinter always told me that I could do anything as long as I believed in myself and that's what always persuaded me to finish my inventions. Without him I would've given up but I'm no quitter. Even if I don't escape at least I'll know I tried. My hand slammed against the back of the knee of the skeleton and suddenly my head felt like my skull was expanding in size and ripping my scalp off. My eyes slowly opened to see water flowing beside me which meant I succeeded in knocking my enemy down. I rolled onto my chest and began to struggle forward, towards home. It hurt like shell but everyone has to go through obstacles to get what they want. My hands created a sickening sound against the water but I didn't care, all I wanted was to get back to my family. I tried to talk again and my speech had improved but the volume was very weak and I was slurring. The hole in the wall came into sight again and I felt my hope build up.

I kept imagining myself climbing through and reuniting with my family but soon the image was crushed into one million pieces. A powerful force wrapped around my ankles and soon my exit was shrinking in size, like it was crawling away from me. A gasp escaped my vocal chords but was drowned out by the sound of laughter. I could feel my mask tails dragging my head down further from the water soaking them. My feet began to kick in various directions but it was no use as the skeletons grip tightened. My mind started crying for help but my body wasn't strong enough to put up a good fight. As my hands were dragged along the cold wet floor, I felt my knee constantly pounding against a wooden surface, it must be my bo. Suddenly an idea popped into my head.

My hand reached for my bo out of my belt and clung to it like it was my life. Stealthily, I slid it out of my belt and jabbed it behind me. I felt the pressure of it hit an unbreakable surface and I smiled inwardly when I heard a groan. The groan soon turned into a growl of anger and I was soon flipped onto my shell, dropping my bo onto the floor. I looked into the eyes of my captive and even though there were no eyeballs in the sockets, pure anger managed to fill the space. I gulped in a nervous breath of air before I was picked up and slammed back onto my enemies shoulder. Not this again. We suddenly stopped at a gigantic wall, dirt plaguing it. I tried to speak up but my words came out as one big un audible sound, I wasn't even sure what I was going to say "Oh hey, my family are probably having some breakfast so can I go back and socialize for a bit?" I may be the smartest out of my family but I'm not too intelligent in bad situations.

My ears picked up a repetitive beeping and I looked up to see a small keypad hidden behind a rock. That was our thing! I let out a large groan when the wall parted and revealed a staircase. I almost vomited when I was carried up the stairs. I already got motion sick was this really necessary? My mind brushed the complaining aside as we entered a room. It was rather large with a huge ledge climbing around the wall.

A pained yelp escaped me when I was thrown to the floor onto my chest. I groaned in pain and began to look up at the scene in front of me. There were four men ahead of me, all on thrones. One was in the top left corner and he was slightly raised above the others. He wore a red gown with the symbol of power printed onto the red fabric. To the right of him was a man who looked identical but wore a blue garment with the symbol of bravery printed on. He was at least one foot below the man in red but looked equally as powerful. In front of the man in red was a man dressed in green with the symbol of peace on his robe and was at least two feet below the man behind. And finally the last man was dressed in yellow with the sign of strength. After I analyzed the four men above me, my captor began to speak.

"Master's, I have brought the turtle which was requested" The four men looked at each other and gave a slight nod to the one in yellow. He stepped down from his throne and I hadn't noticed before but he had a metal hand, identical to the rest of them which I also hadn't noticed. His gown swayed as he stepped towards me and I was honestly terrified but put an annoyed look on my face. His heels rose when he crouched and I purposely let out a large hiss when he scrunched up his hand and lifted my chin. My gaze reflected his and I scrunched my brow to give a fierce look.

"What do you want with me?" I was pleased when I spoke up as my voice didn't break or tremble from fear. The man smiled at me and before I could stop him he slammed my head against the floor.

"Ykomai, do not hurt him. He needs all his strength for the process" The one in red spoke up. Process? What process? Ykomai released my head from the floor and lifted it again, our gazes returning. He must've seen the confusion in my face because he soon spoke up.

"Ah, I see you have not been informed. All will be explained soon boy" His voice was thin and raspy and kind of sounded like he had a sore throat. I squinted my eyes more to show my anger. Why was he treating me like a child, not telling me things I had a right to know? I made a soft growl and was slowly losing my temper.

"Why can't you just tell me? You get some scrawny skeleton dude to come and abduct me and then don't tell me the reason why? How old do you think I am thirteen?" I asked sarcastically.

"From what we've heard boy you're not far off" The blue man said. Before I could come up with some cocky insult I felt my arms being lifted behind my shell. I tried to struggle away from the grip but soon enough I heard two small clangs and a cold metal wrapped around my wrists. I groaned in annoyance at the action and was shortly after lifted off the ground. I could see the four people in front of me more clearly now and noticed that the red man had a trident, the blue man had a spear, the green man had a sword and the yellow had an axe. To me these represented power and strength so I had every right to be afraid now. I was raised to my feet and soon enough the same type of restraints were placed around my ankles.

My anger grew when rope was places around my arms and chest and knees. Seriously I don't have immaculate strength I'm sure the handcuffs would've done. To finish off the job, a small mask was wrapped around my mouth and strapped to the back of my head. It looked like one of those ones they used in polluted countries to keep contaminated air out of people's lungs but this one was clearly designed to prevent speech. When I get out of here, I'm going to use it on Mikey so he stops annoying the shell out of Me, Raph and Leo.

I began to kick my legs when I was forcibly pushed away but I knew it was no use with the rope and cuffs. Instead, I gave my captors death glares when I passed by them and made sure they saw. I was lead up a long curved ramp and I didn't notice before but there was a small cage being lowered to our level. The skeleton who captured me took out a key and placed it into the lock, twisting and turning it several times before the hinges creaked and the door of bars opened. A muffled grunt escaped me when I was pushed in and forced to the floor. He reached out his hand and connected a chain to the cuff around my ankle and another to my hand cuffs. I rolled my eyes at the action and was kind of glad when he left, giving me enough space to actually breathe through my nose. The key to my small prison was handed to the man in red and put in a small box under his throne. God I don't have super strength and I'm just a regular teenage turtle.

How important could I be?

* * *

><p><strong>Well you've discovered Don's captors but I'm sorry that you haven't found out who they are. Hopefully the next few chapters will answer your questions. Will update soon x<br>**


	12. Chapter 12

**A chapter from Leo's P.O.V. as I've noticed he hasn't played much of a part in this. I'm trying to include as many of then turtles as I can but since the story is based on Donnie I'm trying to keep the storyline on him.  
><strong>

**Hope you enjoy :D**

**Do not own TMNT**

* * *

><p>Leonardo's P.O.V.<p>

I was slowly awoken by the sound of frantic footsteps. What was going on? My eyelids naturally began to open and I noticed we were still lying in Raph's bed but there was something off about this room, like something had changed since the last time I went to sleep. Mask colours? Then it hit me, there was only three of us present. Don must already be up. I slowly rose to my feet and began to exit the room. A small pain began to form in my head but I managed to ignore it when confusion took its place. In the lair was Ancient One and Master Splinter running throughout the rooms with worried expressions on their faces. I raised a brow and made a small but loud enough cough for them to hear, alerting them of my presence. Their eyes rose to mine and I could see they had hidden worry in their eyes.

"What are you doing Master Splinter?" I asked. Why would they be up this early searching rooms?

"We are looking for your brother Leonardo, we had noticed he wasn't with the three of you" Ancient One answered. Suddenly I was fully awake and hopped from the ledge towards my Father and Friend.

"What do you mean you're looking for Donnie? You mean he's not down here?" I demanded. They could tell I was worried no matter how much I tried to hide it but inside I was much worse, it was like my heart was having a mini panic attack. Fear began to grow inside of me and I suddenly felt the need to grab onto something.

"Okay, um maybe he went to the junkyard or something, I'm sure there's a reasonable explanation" I began to say. I knew my words weren't true and I didn't believe them myself but I needed some lie to cling onto otherwise I wouldn't have any hope. I could see the look of disbelief in my Father's eyes and began to rub my temples in a frustrated manner, s violently it hurt.

"I'll wake up Raph and Mikey, we're going to look for him" I explained. Master Splinter looked like he wanted to object but hesitated when he thought my idea through. I gave a quick nod in his direction and began to run up to the room I was previously in. Once I reached it, the light was flicked on by my fingertip and I ripped the blanket off my younger brother's. They began to shiver from the sudden breeze but didn't seem to wake up so I began to shake them fiercely. I didn't mean to be violent but I was desperate to find my brother. My red masked brother's eyelids slowly began to open and I could tell he was confused by my actions.

"Wake up Mikey and hurry up and get ready. Donnie's missing" My orders seemed clear but I could tell Raph was alarmed by my statement. I didn't give him a chance to question me before exiting the room.

I must've only waited about five minutes for my brothers to meet me at the entrance of our home but it felt like eternity for my sudden desperation. Growing impatient, I began to stomp back to my brother's room but soon saw them coming into sight from the small bedroom. I sighed in annoyance as they came and waved my Father goodbye. When we entered the tunnels, Raphael spoke up, asking the questions I didn't give him a chance to ask before.

"Leo, what do you mean Don's missing? He doesn't just disappear for no reason!"

"We woke up this morning and he was gone with no note left for us and he didn't inform any of us he was leaving so that's what I mean by he's missing Raph!" I almost screamed in my brother's face and instantly regretted it when I heard myself.

"I'm sorry Raph, I'm just really stressed. This isn't the type of thing Don would do never mind in the night. Something's off, I can feel it" My voice began to tremble but I don't think my brothers cared considering they were just as worried as I was. I almost felt sick from the butterflies in my stomach, constantly bouncing off the sides making me want to just rip them out. I hated being nervous, it was one of my weaknesses. It made me feel like if something went wrong I would just run away from the problem and never return. But I couldn't with this one, Don wouldn't just stop looking for us when he felt nervous.

"Guys, how about today we search the sewers and tomorrow we search topside. I'll look in the east tunnels, and you guys look in the others." Mkey suggested. I immediately stopped walking and a huge frown was painted on my face. Why didn't I think of that before?

"You're right Mikey. You search the east, I'll search the west and Raph you search the North. I'll call Master Splinter and ask him to search the South. Tomorrow we'll go topside, if we haven't found him by then" I commanded. My remaining brothers gave me a slight nod and then took off in different directions. My feet began to sprint down the West tunnels and through the old subway station. There was nothing that ticked me off more than separating me from a brother. Nothing.

* * *

><p>Raphael's P.O.V.<p>

I couldn't stop running. I kept on trying to convince myself that Donnie was okay but there was a negative feeling lingering in my heart. I tried to keep a brave face for Leo but now that I'm not with Leo or Mikey I can let the panic show. I didn't feel out of breath at all from the running but I guess it was from the adrenaline and years of training piled together.

Why would Don just disappear? He sometimes went to the junkyard or for a walk in the morning but he always left a note to say where he was and how long he'd be. Something definitely wasn't right. I hadn't noticed that by now I was in an unfamiliar section of the tunnels. I've spent 15 years living down here so why hadn't I come across this section before. The walls looked unstable and the water had become dirtier than it already had been. Curiously, I looked down to my left to see a hole small enough for a human but big enough for a shell to fit through. I decided to take my chances. Quietly, I hopped down the entrance and landed on the sewer floor. This area looked so much worse than the last one. The walls looked like they were going to cave in at any moment and the floor had huge cracks sewing their way through the ground. I shuddered at the thought of being trapped down here but brushed it aside and continued my quest for my brother.

The feeling of the contaminated water splashing against my feet made me cringe and want to wipe my feet clean immediately. After a short journey, I came to a dead end and decided to turn back but before I left my head slowly rotated. Something seemed off. I don't know if it was my ninja senses overreacting or my gut was actually warning me. Always trust your gut they say. I inhaled a deep breath and decided to take a few steps forward. It was harder to discover what I was warned about because there was a load of crumbs from rocks spreading throughout the floor. Everything looked the same but one thing caught my eye, like it didn't fit into place. My eyes squinted when I began to walk over to the object but before I knew it they were wider than ever. I quickly fell to my knees and gripped the object in my hands. It was Don's weapon. I couldn't breathe, it felt like the air was wrapping around my throat. Hurriedly, I pulled out my Shell Cell and quickly dialled Leo's number as fast as I could.

"Raph what's up?" Came the voice of my elder brother on the other end of the line.

"Call Mikey now and meet back at the lair, it's urgent!" I didn't give my brother a chance to ask what was wrong before hanging up. Before I knew it I was charging back down the tunnels and towards my home.

* * *

><p><strong>Raph's found Don's weapon and he doesn't seem too happy about it. How will he react? I hope you find out soon. Will update soon x<br>**


	13. Chapter 13

**If you haven't noticed by now my aim is to try and get the rest of the chapters uploaded by the end of the night as I've written the whole story. Right now I'm extremely busy with life though as I'm picking my options for my GCSE's and I'm struggling with some subjects I have to take. I also have t[o revise for loads of Mock Exams which are coming up soon and I want to do really well as I really value my intelligence (I don't brag but I'm quite smart compared to the people in my school). Anyway, if I don't have all the chapters downloaded by tonight then they'll definitely be up in the next couple of day.  
><strong>

**Hope you enjoy :D**

**Do not own TMNT**

* * *

><p>Donatello's P.O.V.<p>

Boredom. Boredom was one of my greatest weaknesses. I had to admit I was absolutely terrified by these people but boredom beat terror by a long shot. I began to tap my fingers on the edge of the cage, hoping that it would provide me some sort of entertainment. I must've been doing it for about ten minutes before the blue man eventually spoke up.

"Shut up!" He screamed at me. I smiled behind my mask but only increased the speed of the tapping. The four men stared at me and then at each other, nodding at the one in red. Is that seriously how they communicated, through nodding? I slowly began to stop when he began to walk up to me and grabbed the rope around my chest and yanked me forward.

"You don't want to make us mad boy" He whispered in my ear. I squinted my eyes and lowered my brow to show him my anger, considering I couldn't speak. I always thought Mikey was the annoying one but when I wanted too I could beat him by a mile. I reached my hands out to the bars concealing me from the world and began to tap one of them faster than ever before, increasing his fury further. What I didn't realize was that that would be a big mistake.

I hadn't noticed he had his hand behind his back until he revealed it to my eyes. Gripped into the palm was a small box with a little red knob fixed onto it. I stared at him in confusion but it soon turned to fear when he began to smirk. Smirking is never good, especially for an evil man who abducts turtles in his spare time.

"Shall I increase it to 10%?" His voice sounded mocking and excited but I didn't want him to increase it to 1% since I didn't have a clue what this thing would do. My body jolted upwards and I began to scream from the shock, only for it to be drowned out by laughter. There was a tormenting pain jolting through my arms and leg, quickly making its way up to the centre of my body. It felt like electricity and from what I was seeing I was guessing it was.

After about thirty seconds the agony stopped and I slumped back down into the side of my cage, panting for breath. It would help a bit more if I didn't have a stupid mask blocking my mouth. Angrily, I raised my head and glared into my enemies eyes. There were tears still filling up in my eyes but I didn't care, he would do the same if he was in my position.

"Now do you understand little boy?" The red man mocked. I didn't even bother nodding my head before I let it sink back into the bars. Stars started to cloud my vision and I tried my best to stop it but it was no use, the volts of the electric had affected me. If that was only on 10% then what would 100% be like. I shuddered at the thought and silently prayed for my family to hurry up and rescue me. Before it was too late.

* * *

><p>Mikey's P.O.V.<p>

I recently got a call from Leo telling me to meet back at the lair and that it was urgent. They must've found something. I jumped down a ladder and rode down the slide that we first came down when we found this place and soon enough I was at the lair. The keypad was already up which mean that someone was already home. I quickly typed in the code and the door quickly revealed itself but also concealed itself just as fast. I entered the lair to see Leo sitting on the couch. His head shot up when he saw me but I don't think it was me he was waiting for.

"What's up Leo?" I asked as I sat on the couch beside him.

"I don't know Mikey, Raph told me to meet back here urgently but I don't know why. I think he found something" At the mention of my older brother's name the door I recently entered through opened with Raph running through it. Me and Leo both quickly stood up and met him halfway. I looked at my red banded brother and before I knew it my eyes were as wide as full moons and I began to tremble. In his hand was my missing brother's weapon. Leo's muscles began to tense as he carefully gripped the weapon and brought it close to him. We were soon interrupted by a voice.

"My sons, why have you returned so soon?" We turned around to see Master Splinter standing around 10 feet away from us. His eyebrows flipped upside down and his mouth parted a little when he saw the object in my brother's hands. Leo began to walk forward and slowly placed the weapon in our Father's hands. His paws were trembling and I could see how upset he was from the way he gripped it. Tears began to form in his eyes and he pulled the wood close to his heart, like it was actually his missing son. I hadn't noticed how blurry my vision had become from the tears that began to release themselves. My nose let out a quiet sniffle before I headed off to my room.

The door quietly shut behind me as I didn't want to disturb My Family and I slowly slid down to the floor. My head leaned back against the hardwood as the tears began to silently fall. I hadn't cried for one of my brothers in years but this time something just triggered inside of me and I didn't know what. I slowly crawled over to my desk and plummeted into the chair. Ahead of me in the far corner of the desk was a picture of all of us as a family but on the other side in the corner was a picture of me and Donnie. I picked it up and looked at every detail.

It was from the day when we encountered the garbage man again and went to that underwater city that I called Junklantis. I let out a small laugh at our stupid pose we were doing. We were both standing in front of the submarine Don made with one of our arms wrapped around each others shoulders and one hand raised and our thumbs sticking up. I noticed how similar me and my brother looked and the only difference was that he had straighter teeth than me and lighter skin. Apart from those we pretty much looked identical, although it made perfect sense since we were identical quadruplets. I held the picture to my chest but this time I let a sound be made from my vocal chords. It was like a small howl of despair. I wasn't quite sure why I was panicking so much but there was something building up inside of me. I guess it was because I was always the closest to Donnie and he was like a best friend to me.

A Best Friend I couldn't lose

* * *

><p><strong>Feeling really sorry for Mikey at the minute and this part is slightly inspired by a real situation. It was when my best friend had left to go on holiday (yes I'm that gay I cried because she left for a while) and I began to feel really lost without her. Anyway, Mikey's starting to feel the effects of Don's disappearance and is obviously fearing the worst. Will update soon x<br>**


	14. Chapter 14

**Once again I have returned. Sorry if my writing isn't the best quality but I've been to excited to write you see I've just found out I'm going on holiday to America with my best friends and family. **

**Hope you enjoy :D**

**Do not own TMNT**

* * *

><p>Splinter's P.O.V.<p>

I sat down on the couch and clung onto my lost son's bo staff. Where could he be? I felt that something wasn't right at first but I never knew it would come to this. My grip tightened on the weapon as Leonardo came and sat next to me. He placed a hand on my shoulder as I looked into his pleading eyes.

"How are you coping Master Splinter?" My eldest asked. I would normally tell him a lie so that I could stay strong for my family but I knew he could see right through me. I let out a long sigh before answering.

"If I'm honest Leonardo, I am terrified. My son is missing and without one of you, I am nothing. Look what happened in The Ultimate Drako's universe where he sent you. Without Donatello we fell part. I cannot allow that to happen as he is the one that hols us all together, even if we didn't realize it before"

I looked up at my son and I could tell that he believed me, he always believed that my theories were correct. I looked into his eyes and could see that he was clearly worried about his brother.

"How are you My Son?"

"I don't think I've ever been more scared in my life Father"

I stared at him as I exhaled, it won't be long until he's blaming himself for everything.

"Master Splinter! Leo!" I turned my head at the sudden voice and saw my second eldest sprinting towards us with Donatello's laptop in hand.

"What is it Raph?" Leonardo asked curiously.

"You better see this" He replied. Leonardo and I parted so that my red masked son could sit in the middle of us. On the computer was CCTV footage of the sewer tunnels and then the video began to play. I could feel my heart beat racing from nervousness, I could even hear it echo throughout my head.

"Raph what ar-" Leonardo began to speak but was stopped by an image on the screen. It revealed at least six foot soldiers moving through the tunnels.

"Raphael what time was this recorded?" I questioned.

"6 AM Master Splinter, what time did you find out Donnie was gone?" He replied.

"6:30" My voice began to drift off at my realization. Who else could of done it? I was so blind at not realizing that my Greatest Enemy would do such a crime. He knew that taking away someone from my family would break me. A low growl escaped my mouth and my two sons immediately looked at me. Before I was terrified in case Donatello was being experimented on or being used for research but now only anger plagued me.

"Master Splinter we've got to get over there and rescue Don. When shall we strike?" Leonardo asked me. He knew he couldn't form a plan without my guidance or permission. I could tell they were incredibly shocked by my outcome when I spoke up.

"We strike tonight"

* * *

><p>Donatello's P.O.V.<p>

I'm getting worried about my family, will they be worried? Of course they'll be worried you're missing for God's sake. Maybe they haven't woken up yet but they still could've considering I don't know the time. I sat in my small prison fearful but extremely bored manner. I've got to admit I'm absolutely terrified of what's to come but I wish I could just tell my family I'm alright and alive.

The only good thing is that I've learnt all the names of my captors. Akihiko was the man in red, Hiro was the man in blue, Nori was the man in green and Ykomai was the man in yellow. I eavesdropped on all their conversations to try and discover the reason for my capture. The only words I managed to pick up were Power and Ancient. Well there was one thing for sure and that was that I'm no God and I'm certainly not Ancient. I didn't notice that I was glaring at the man in green as I was trapped in my daydream landscape. I was quickly yanked away when his voice spoke up.

"What are you looking at turtle?" Instead of looking away or trying to speak, I held my glare at him only to anger him more. I don't even know why I like to anger these people because the result will not benefit me one bit but will bring happiness to them. All I wanted to do was break out my rope and strangle all of them with it. Why did they want to keep me here? Out of my family I always thought I was the least important so why did they choose to capture me? It couldn't have been a choice in the moment thing otherwise that skeleton wouldn't of haunted me for a couple of days

Coming to think of it, the skeleton has been getting on my nerves constantly. It's been watching me like a hawk 24/7 and every time I even shifted or moved a muscle he wouldn't hesitate to stand from his chair and come up to me. At least he didn't have his own little button to electrocute me with, if he did I would surely be fried by now. I could feel the bags under my eyes weighing my skin down from the lack of sleep the past couple of nights. I was constantly plagued by nightmares, eating away at me. All because of that stupid skeleton. I was having a normal life before he entered. Coming to think of it, how did he enter and how did he find us? This question has been infecting my mind for hours and I can't come to think of the answer. I almost let out a frustrated growl at my lack of knowledge on the creature.

My feet began to kick on the side of the bars which quickly drew in my captor's attention.

"What do you want?" Akihiko asked. I raised an eyebrow at him because he clearly knew what I wanted, I wanted the free will of speech. My look indicated that I wasn't going to stop doing what I was doing until he gave it to me. Akihiko clicked his fingers and the skeleton man stalked towards me. God why did it have to be him? His slender fingers fiddled with the strap on the back of my head and it made me cringe to even think about coming into contact with him again. I dragged my face free from the mask and began to breathe rapidly, it felt amazing to be able to breathe properly again. Once I evened out my inhaling, I stared at Akihiko and started with my first question.

"Who are you people?" I had to keep asking them questions step by step because if they planned on doing something then I needed to slow their plans down.

"What makes you think we would tell you that?" Nori replied. His voice sounded like a snake's which made me shiver every time he spoke up

"Well by the sound of it you want me for something important and I don't see myself breaking free anytime soon so what difference does it make to you?" I thought my answer was pretty reasonable and considerable. What did they have to lose? They once again exchanged looks and handed each other small nods before turning back to me.

"We are the Noukanmies" Hiro answered. Their names rang a bell but I didn't know where from, maybe a newspaper article?

"What do you want with me?" I was desperate to ask this question for so long but now that I have I felt more nervous than ever. How bad could their plans really be? My question was answered when a smirk plastered itself on each of their faces.

"You were going to find out soon enough anyway. You see, we all obey the Goddess Gaia as she is our creator. Every one hundred years she demands that a sacrifice be made" Ykomai began to say. My heart began to race at the word sacrifice and I felt like it was ripping through my ribs. The butterflies in my stomach were going crazy as the word echoed throughout my brain. Sacrifice.

"She requests this because without a human than she'll slowly start to lose her power and-"

"Um sorry to interrupt but if you hadn't noticed I'm not human" I interrupted in a sarcastic manner.

"Yes child but you have similar genes to a human and also your intelligence level seems to be higher than theirs." Ykomai replied.

"When will this sacrifice take place?" My voice trembled a bit as I asked the question but I didn't care anymore. I hoped that my family would have enough time to find and rescue me but I had the feeling that this wasn't true.

"Tomorrow at midnight"

My eyes widened at the statement and I couldn't even identify who told me as my mind began to go into shock. Tomorrow night? My family won't have enough time to get to me.

And I never even got to say goodbye.

* * *

><p><strong>The real drama is starting and Don's starting to dig deep into his emotional mind. Will update soon x<br>**


	15. Chapter 15

Leonardo's P.O.V.

This wasn't right. I've always sought guidance from Master Splinter because he always taught me to morph all of our qualities into one. To be concentrated (like Me), to be strong (like Raph), to be intelligent (like Donnie) and to be fast (like Mikey). He taught us all that if we could use our advantages and put them together then we would be almost omnipotent. Because we were a team and we would protect each other. It seems like Master Splinter has been blinded from all these because of Donnie's disappearance and is just so desperate for his son to return to him that he'll believe anything if it means there's a chance he is there. But he's not the only one and he needs to see that. Right now we're jumping across the rooftops and making our way over to the Foot HQ. Master Splinter doesn't have a look of hope in his eyes, he just has revenge. The way he's breathing is showing how much he wants Donnie back but also for how much he wants The Shredder to pay for taking Don away from us.

I can see by Raph's facial expression that he wants destruction and to kill The Shredder but his eyes are a different story. They're showing that he's worried about our little brother and without him we won't be able to cope and we'll fall apart, we've had proof by our brother's experience from Drako.

I think Mikey is the worst of all of us. He doesn't care about hurting The Shredder or making him pay for capturing Don, he just wants his best friend back. I've seen Mikey and Donnie argue several times and even got into physical fights but it's never been serious. They would roll on the floor, punching and kicking each other but in the end they would be trapped in a fit of hysterical laughter. According to Master Splinter he could see that they would have a close bond when they were growing up and would always have it no matter what. I believe that when Raph and I fight that they seek comfort in each other to block out our harsh words. Without Donnie Mikey wouldn't cope, he would've lost his best friend. His brother.

And finally, I know for sure that I'm doing terribly. My brother may be at the hands of our most feared enemy and I couldn't even stop Sensei to actually come up with a plan. I don't know what I'll do if we never get Donnie back. All of our enemies know he's the smart one but they target me because they think I come up with all the plans and that I'm the real threat. They've always been blind and always will and I hope it stays that way because when I'm targeted my brother's still have strategy and can come rescue me because they've still got a brain in the team but without Don we haven't got a high chance in succeeding in our missions.

I stopped at a halt and almost went flying over the rooftop if My Father's hand didn't stop me. I looked at him in a confused manner but soon understood when my gaze fell straight ahead of me. I hadn't noticed that we'd made it to the Foot HQ before, I guess I was trapped in my thoughts. I wanted to protest at My Father's actions and I could see that My Brother's did too but there was no way I could interfere, his determination was too powerful.

"Michelangelo, have you brought the required equipment?" Master Splinter asked. Mikey gave a small nod and emptied the bag on the floor. Four sets of hand and knee pads fell out with a large sticky surface stuck to the outside of them. We'd used these before when we went to TCRI to go and rescue Master Splinter. I picked up a pair and slid them onto my flesh. I hated these things, they made your skin feel like it was trapped and was attempting to break out of its little prison. By now we had all put on the gloves and knee pads and began to jump to a building next to the HQ. Quietly, we slid down the fire escape and parachuted to the bottom in a crouch. I looked around to see if we were all present in the alley and my thoughts were soon confirmed.

"Okay, is everybody ready?" I asked. My family all nodded at me and soon enough we began to climb the perimeter of the building. This was probably the most dangerous way to enter but we didn't have much choice as we didn't want to alert Shred-Head and his little soldiers that we were here. We'd only done this once before and that didn't end well as Mikey wanted to look inside the building and ended up falling off, taking Don with him because he tried to save him. I snickered at the memory of seeing their faces as they fell. Mikey looked terrified and Donnie looked like he was going to be sick. I hated climbing this building because we had to go in different directions to avoid being seen through the window.

After an eternal trip, we finally made it to the top of the building. I climbed on the platform and helped my family up but immediately shuddered at the memory of this place. It was like a large garden except on a balcony and this garden didn't hold memories of peace, they held memories of destruction. Almost getting electrocuted by the sword of Tengul, Master Splinter getting thrown off the roof, Raph getting beaten my soldiers as they jabbed their weapons into him, Donnie almost getting stabbed by The Shredder's sword but luckily he only left a cut and Mikey making a shell shaped dent in the wall. The place had been done up pretty nicely since the last time we were here and I'm sort of glad that our marks of blood have been erased from the place because I couldn't possibly relive that sort of memory.

Master Splinter stepped in front of me and began walking to the door that held our enemy. He didn't bother waiting to hear if there were any soldiers present, instead he barged the door open with a large bang. Inside the room was The Shredder himself and Karai. They were very skilled ninjas but unfortunately for them so were we.

"What are you doing here rat?" The Shredder spat. I could tell his choice of words infuriated Splinter more as he didn't wait to answer the question, he just immediately charged into battle. I gripped my twin katanas and pulled them out of their cases. Me and Mikey charged at Karai while Raph and Splinter fought The Shredder.

"What is the meaning of this Leonardo?" Karai questioned as our swords collided and she kicked Mikey away.

"We're here for my brother! Where is he Karai?" I screamed at the top of my lungs. Suddenly, she stopped battling me and lowered her weapon. I tilted my head and painted a look of confusion onto my face.

"Your brother? You mean Donatello? I was wondering why he wasn't present during this fight. I am sorry Leonardo, but I do not know where he is. I haven't been informed that we have captured him" Karai replied. Her face didn't look smug and sinister as usual, it looked as though she was telling the truth. I lowered my katanas and stared into her eyes. They looked so innocent and peaceful. Every other time I have battled her I could see her eyes clouded with hatred and mischief, but for once they looked different.

"You're telling the truth aren't you?" I asked. She gave a small smile and nodded.

"Master Splinter he's not here!" I called out. The battle between The Shredder. Raph and Splinter immediately stopped and they all turned to me.

"What are you talking about Leo?" Raph asked in a deep but struggling voice.

"Donnie's not here Raph, he never was" My reply seemed harsh and heartbreaking but I had to tell the truth.

"Leonardo how do you know this?" Master Splinter questioned. I really wanted to tell him that Don was here and that we could rescue him but it would all be a big lie wouldn't it. I believed Karai because she seemed different this time, like the cloud that was there before wasn't there anymore.

I could see the disappointment in My Father's and Brother's eyes as they lowered their weapons. I looked at Mikey and gave him a small nod as we began to walk over to our remaining family.

"You could not possibly know that Leonardo" Master Splinter's words honestly hurt but this wasn't the time to care about my feelings, this was the time to seek my brother's whereabouts.

"You always told me to trust my instincts Master Splinter and I'm doing that now. I believe Karai's words that Donnie isn't here because I'm trusting myself Father, like you taught me too!" I shot back.

"Then what were The Foot doing in the sewers Leonardo!" Master Splinter shouted. I was about to come up with a response before a voice interrupted.

"Our Foot Soldiers were seeking out the rock in the sewers as it holds an extremely rare chemical inside of it. We know none of your son's disappearance" I looked up to see The Shredder talking behind his mask.

"See Master Splinter, he's not here" I proved.

"And why should we believe him, he is known for his lies and he is our worst nemesis Leonardo!" Sensei shot back.

"Wait Master Splinter, Leo's theory is starting to make sense. I found Donnie's bo in an abandoned tunnel and when I checked the CCTV, The Foot weren't anywhere near that tunnel." Raph said. Wait, Raph was backing me up? I gave a small sigh of relief at my brother's words. Master Splinter turned to Raph and then straight back at me.

"Master Splinter, as much as I want to find Donnie, he's not here" Mikey interfered. Splinter couldn't possibly battle against us now as it was three against one. He looked at all of us with a hurt expression on his face. He was so desperate to find Donatello but now there's no chance of it happening now. He lowered his head and began to slowly walk away.

"Here, take the elevator down to the bottom floor, I do not know how you got up here but I'm sure this will be an easier solution" Karai suggested. I gave her a small smile and nod before exiting the room with my family. I could feel The Shredder's eyes drowning my form as I left.

The elevator ride was completely silent and extremely awkward. No one talked and no one moved. It was as though Don was gone forever.

And unknown to us, soon enough he would be.


	16. Chapter 16

**I'm sorry for not writing anything on my last chapter it's because I uploaded it to my documents file and accidently pressed upload without adding anything to it. I'm also sorry if there's any spelling or grammar mistakes. I know I'm apologizing a lot but I'd like to say I'm sorry for the creators of TMNT. It may look like I've claimed any ownership of them but I haven't, they completely belong to the creators.**

**Anyway, hope you enjoy this chapter. :D  
><strong>

**Do not own TMNT**

* * *

><p>Donatello's P.O.V.<p>

Hot tears streamed down the face from the pain shooting through my limbs. I was once again being electrocuted but the laughter of my captors drowned out my screams. I was in agony from the sudden pain and attempted to grit my teeth together but it was too much effort. Hiro glared daggers at me with a huge smug grin on his face. His hand slowly turned up the knob that controlled the voltage as my pained screams grew in volume. I could kill him right now, if only I could break free from the boundaries setting us apart. I wasn't sure if it was morning yet but I wanted time to go as slow as possible so that my family could find me in time. Why was I chosen as a sacrifice? Surely they could've picked someone else, but I guess no one can know somebody is missing if they're unknown to the world.

Eventually, the pain stopped and I began to pant for breath. I tried to wash away the salty tears that streamed into my mouth but it was no use. I glared at the man in front of me and attempted to lunge at him but the binds would only let me go so far.

"Have you learnt your lesson little boy?" Hiro questioned. God I hated it when they called me that and it made it even worse knowing they'd made a habit of it. It made me feel weak and powerless and I knew that my youth wasn't a mystery but did they really have to rub it in my face? I wouldn't show that I was weak so I rambled up some cocky reply.

"What lesson did I have to learn? Not to protest when some maniac's electrocute me?"

Their laughter suddenly stopped and if gazes could kill, I would most likely be dead. I had to admit that I hated conflict but in this situation, it was the only entertainment I would endure. I wonder how my family are doing? In a way I hope they miss me but that would also be bad because it would probably slow down their progress of developing a plan to rescue me. I always wondered if they

noticed I was missing but I knew they would eventually because something would need fixing. Don't think that, they would notice because they care about you.

I let out a loud sigh at the thought. Was I always just a handyman and a "Need something fixing boy" or did I really play an important role in our family and was I actually needed by my brothers. I knew they cared about me but did they really love me? I hadn't noticed my vision began to blur from the tears that magically formed in my eyes. It felt worse at the fact that I couldn't wipe them away.

"What's wrong little boy, you missing your family?" Hiro teased. If he calls me little boy one more time then I swear that when I get out of here I will leave him with Leo and the toaster and he'll wish he never called me that. I'm pretty sure he could tell that I was infuriated by the way he snapped into a fit of laughter. Did they really find my pain that amusing? Did they really think taking someone away from their only family was funny? Would they be laughing if they found out that I went to a future where my family was destroyed because of my disappearance? If they felt all the pain I felt right now then they would be on the verge of breaking down because they couldn't handle the pain. I am stronger than they are and I know it.

* * *

><p>Raphael's P.O.V.<p>

We entered the lair to see Ancient One awaiting us. He didn't tag along in our little trip because he thought he would just slow us down by being blinded on seeking revenge on The Shredder for killing Master Yoshi. His eyes looked hopeful at first but then sank in confusion.

"Where is Donatello?" Ancient One asked.

"He wasn't there, he never was" Leo replied. His depression was showing through his eyes. No matter what facial expression he was putting on we could all see his true feelings through his eyes. He always tried to stay strong for us and I hated it when he blamed himself for everything, always thinking everything was his fault when the majority of the time it was one of ours.

"He wasn't? Then where is he?" Ancient One questioned. I know he's worried about Donnie but I just wanted to be left in peace to discover my brother's location and come up with a plan. He didn't dare interfere again when none of us answered. Before any more questions were asked, I retreated to Donnie's lab and clicked the door shut. My family tried to advise me to take several breaks but I wasn't going stop until I found a lead on Donnie. If I was the one who was missing, I know that he would be tearing the city apart piece by piece until he found me and I wasn't going to hesitate to do the same thing for him. My thoughts drifted off when the brightness of the computer screen reflected off my pupils and I began to type in the password. Donnie had trusted me enough with it a long time ago and now he would be thankful that he did trust me.

I once again began observing the security footage of the early hours of the day. It was the same clip over and over again but I felt like I was missing something. It was only then that I realized that I'd only watched one recording and suddenly face palmed, feeling so stupid for not looking at any of the other cameras. How could I have been so blind? No, this is no time to lecture yourself, this is the time to find your brother. I flicked through several recordings before almost giving up. My finger was still clicking the mouse as my eyes began to droop. I was almost pulled into an unbreakable slumber before my eyes snapped open at the sight of the video.

On the footage was my missing brother being dragged along the sewer ground by an unseen force. I immediately screamed for my older brother.

"LEO!"

Stumbling footsteps could be heard outside of the small room and soon enough my elder brother entered.

"What is it Raph?" Leo asked.

"You better take a look at this" I said as I rewound the footage to the suitable moment. I could feel the chair sink further to the ground from Leo's weight leaning against it, his head falling to the same level as mine. He stared in shock at the recording and stumbled to the floor in shock. I twisted my chair around and unhappily looked into his eyes. They looked like I'd just told him that Master Splinter killed our parents or something. I rose from the seat and grovelled to the floor beside him. I gave a small reassuring smile and placed my hand on his shoulder.

"We'll find him bro, at least we've got a lead" I whispered. Leo looked up to me but he didn't look like his mind was at peace at all, he looked even more anxious.

"That's not what bothers me Raph. What bothers me is that I've just seen my missing brother being drawn along the floor by something we can't see" Leo spoke. I sank in my spot at the realization of his words. He was right, we've faced incredibly weird things in our life but not once have we seen our brother being pulled along the floor by something we can't see. Why was there nothing there, why couldn't we see it? The words "See it" rang inside my head. They seem relevant from something recent but I can't figure out what. What events have recently took place? My eyes crumpled shut as I tried to think through the last couple of days.

Okay, start from the beginning Raph. Me and Leo got pranked in the showers by Mikey and Don, then we got into a huge fight. Donnie was assaulted by a ghost, then it came back for him and Mikey but luckily we came in on time but for some reason Master Splinter and Ancient One couldn't see it. See it, they couldn't see it. My eyelids snapped open at my realization and I abruptly began shaking Leo's arm. He hissed at the sudden movement and looked me straight in the eye.

"What are you doing Raph?" Leo demanded.

"The Skeleton Leo" I sounded like I was lost in another world.

"What about it Raph?"

"Don't you see Leo? It's been stalking Don for the last couple of days and Master Splinter and Ancient One couldn't see it remember? Maybe we can see it through our own eyes but not through the cameras. There was no sign of intrusion in the lair and we couldn't see what was dragging Don. Do I need to go on?"

Leo's eyes widened in sudden realization before directing his gaze back to me.

"What do we do Raph?" Leo was seeking guidance from me?

"I tell you what we're gonna do Fearless, we're gonna look at the place where we found Donnie's bo, seek out his destination and go save our brother" I ordered. A large smile grew onto my brother' face as I spoke my words. He was trusting me for once and I was thankful for it. We were going to get Donnie back.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry Donnie for the unnecessary pain but it'd be boring if you were just sitting down all day. Also. Raph's figured it all out and has almost lead them to Don, can he fit the remaining pieces of the puzzle? Will update soon x <strong>


	17. Chapter 17

**Haven't wrote from Mikey's P.O.V. for a bit and I thought I should include him in the story a bit more. Coming to think of it, the whole reason the skeleton arrived was because of Ancient One and I haven't mentioned him in the story a lot have I? If you are only reading this because of Ancient One, I advise you to stop reading because he isn't going to play any bigger of a part he's playing now.**

**Hope you enjoy :D**

**Do not own TMNT**

* * *

><p>Michelangelo's P.O.V.<p>

I barged out of my room at the call of my name and began to make my way to its owner. I stopped at the door of where the owner was and stared into space. They were in Donnie's lab? Why? I shuddered at the thought of entering my brother's personal space. I opened the door to see Raph and Leo sitting parallel to each other on the floor. Okay this is just getting weird.

"Okay One, why are you sitting on the ground staring at each other, and two, what are you doing in Donnie's lab?" I asked. My two elder brother's turned to me meeting me with a smile.

"Raph was looking through footage of the sewers and found something, we're going to scope out the area of where Raph found Donnie's staff, hopefully it'll give us a lead" Leo answered. A smile began to rise on my face at my brother's words. I didn't feel the need to ask what they'd found because if my brother's said there was a possible chance of finding a lead, then there was.

"Hey Mike, do us a favour. Go tell Master Splinter that we're heading out for a bit to investigate" Raph intruded.

"One step ahead of ya bro" I replied in a cheerful manner. I skipped out of the small room and into the kitchen. Master Splinter was sitting in a chair with a cup of tea in hand with Ancient One mimicking his position.

"Hey Master Splinter, Ancient one" Their heads turned as I began my sentence "We're all going out for a bit to search the area where Raph found Don's bo".

Master Splinter gave a small nod but his face showed no expression, it was like he'd drifted off into another universe. He really took Don's disappearance hard and I know he hasn't been coping. I haven't either but I've been extremely worried at Sensei, he's acting like he's dead. I for a fact won't let that happen and I'll get my sibling back, no matter what it takes.

"Hurry up Mikey" A voice called in the distance.

"Gotta go, see you in a bit" I exclaimed over my shoulder as I ran to the entrance of the lair.

"You ready Mikey?" Leo asked. I tightened my mask and checked my belt for my nun-chucks and once confirming their presence I gave a small nod.

"Okay guys lets go" Leo ordered. We quickly exited the lair and began to walk down the tunnels.

"So guys, what exactly are we looking for?" I asked as I jogged down the tunnel to step beside my brothers.

"We're just scopin' the place that's all" Raph replied. I gave a silent nod and continued walking. We followed Raph in silence for about fifteen minutes before stopping in the middle of a tunnel.

"It's down here" Raph pointed. I followed his arm down to a hole in the wall. It was quite small but big enough for us to fit through. It looked as though a very small bomb had been placed onto it and caused little destruction. I smiled at the sight of it and began to leap through. When I entered I was shocked at the state of the tunnel. Instead of a small bomb going off, this tunnel looked like a large atomic bomb had gone off instead. There was dust from the walls splattered across the ground and the roof looked like it was about to cave in. I couldn't really find the words to describe this place, it looked like it had been abandoned for several years.

"Um guys, one problem. There is dust covering the whole floor so we can barely see anything!" Leo shouted in a furious voice. He was right, there was nothing to see. However, this wasn't going to stop me from finding a possible lead on my brother.

"Yeah but would Donnie give up just because there's an obstacle?" I asked. I turned around to look my brother's in the eye. Their gazes told me that they wanted to protest as this could be a waste of time but I wasn't having that, I was going to find my brother.

"Mikey's right Leo, there's gotta be something we can work with here" Raph backed me up. Leo gave a small smile at our efforts and handed us a big nod, leaving us with huge grins on our faces.

I rushed to the corner of the tunnel and began to dig through the piles of rock that was forced into a rubble. What happened here? My hands began to sting from the sharp corners of the rocks that were stabbing into my palms. I'd felt a sensation before but I couldn't recall where. The rocks were a dull grey cover but were covered in dust to match the colour of the walls, a soft maroon colour.

After about half an hour, I began to moan in annoyance. We weren't getting anywhere and I don't even know what we're looking for. I picked up a huge rock and slammed it onto the floor a few feet away from me. I was really taking after Raph lately and trust me we don't need two of him. I let out a large sigh and stared at the floor. It was only then I noticed a small brown piece of cloth soaked into the water. My eyes squinted in concentration as I knelt down and picked up the damp piece of fabric, repeatedly turning it over.

"Guys, I think the skeleton definitely took Don" I called out to the other side of the tunnel. My two brothers dropped pieces of rubble and immediately made their way over to me.

"How do you know Mike?" Leo asked.

"I found this on the floor and remember how the skeleton was wearing that brown robe thing?" I answered. Their eyes casted down to the evidence in my palm and they gave me a nod of approval. Well at least one thing was sorted, we'd discovered his captor.

"Okay well we've got something so keep looking guys, we might discover more" Leo demanded. We gave him a slight nod before e ran off to his previous location and began digging again, me and Raph with identical jobs. My feet began to sting along with my hands after a while. Is there some sort of chemical on the floor, some powder of some sort? I repeatedly started questioning myself before giving up and working through the pain. Why weren't they complaining, could only feel the sharp edges of the rocks clawing into my skin? I shrugged it off soon enough and continued my quest for my brother.

I wonder how Don's feeling, is he scared? Frightened? Terrified? The most likely answer is that he's probably bored, he always is. As soon as he finishes one of his inventions he comes and sits next to me on the couch and tells me he's bored. I remember when Master Splinter locked him in his room because he was so used to staying awake that he began to run round the lair and telling people he was extremely bored and there was nothing to do. Sometimes I'm glad that Donnie has all these inventions to work on because even though I don't get to spend as much time with my brother, I'd rather have a busy Donnie then a bored Donnie, I cannot spend another night with him disturbing my sleep with his boredom. Coming to think of it, I'm bored now.

I stretched my back as it hurt from all the leaning over and rested against the wall. There was a large rock blocking the flat space on the wall and attempted to brush it off but it seemed impossible. Frustratingly, I grunted as I tried with all my might to grip the circular object and pull it away, only to reveal something shocking.

"Guys! Over here!" I screamed. I could tell my brothers were rolling their eyes as I stated the obvious before and they probably thought I was going to again but boy they were wrong.

"What is it this time? Mikey you better not be messing with us because we don't have time for this!" Raph said through clenched teeth.

"No guys, look" I answered as I revealed a small keypad behind my shell. Their mouths both dropped making them look like Donnie had just made the toaster unbreakable.

"Mikey, you're a genius!" Leo almost shouted. I let out a small laugh and silently complimented myself knowing that if I did it out loud I'd receive a smack on the head from Raph.

"Raph didn't Don tell you how to break into things?" Leo asked.

"Course he did Leo, what do ya take me for?" Raph replied as he began to walk over to the small buttons. He reached for his sai and with a loud click the cover was pulled open revealing a few wires. To be honest, I don't have a clue what he's doing but it seems to be working because after a few minutes of tinkering with the wires, he shut the panel and pressed enter. An outlined crack on the wall began to part and right before us stood a large staircase.

"Keep a lookout guys, always stay on guard. We cannot afford any distractions, okay?" Leo said in his leader tone. I rolled my eyes at his statement. He was doing the thing when he states the obvious like when he tells us we need to be quiet. God Leo we haven't forgotten the skill we've been mastering for fifteen years. Does he have any faith in us?

With a clear gulp, we began to make our way up the stairwell.

* * *

><p><strong>I feel like this story has been going to fast but don't worry, this is when the drama starts. Hope you're getting excited. Will update soon x<br>**


	18. Chapter 18

**Don's thoughts on life, kind of feel sorry for him since he's my favourite and I love him to pieces.**

**Hope you enjoy :D**

**Do not own TMNT**

* * *

><p>Donatello's P.O.V.<p>

I was still sitting in my small prison shivering. Why had it become so cold? It felt like it was mid-winter and that it was snowing outside. I expected more from an underground home considering we're closer to the centre of the earth. The one question that plagued my mind was why did these people choose to live in the sewers? I know that I do but these people have portrayed themselves as guardians of some sort so surely they'll have some sort of friend that can provide them better living arrangements. I don't know if my brother's ever wanted the same but I always wanted to walk among humans. I didn't want to be one because that wouldn't make me unique but to be with them would be a dream come true. I just think it's a waste because I'm not a vain person or self-centred but I know that I'm intelligent. I know that I have a brilliant mind. I could one day find the cure for cancer or for deadly diseases but then I'm pulled away from my dream when I remember that I'm a teenage turtle, a freak. I'll never be accepted and it's a shame to gift me with such intelligence for it to all go to waste. I just wish that my brothers and I could walk freely among society without every human who sees us wanting to capture or experiment on us. Although, I'm grateful for the life I have. I'm living with overprotective brothers, a loving father and I even have some human friends who accept me.

I smiled at my thoughts when I realized that I still had a pretty amazing life for a teenage boy, considering human teenagers walk around parks and hang around on the streets while me and my brothers fight crime and have the skills of being a ninja. Suddenly, I heard a small rattle and looked up to door of my cage. In front of it was standing the skeleton with a set of keys. My muscles immediately tensed at the moment and I began to back away, my shell pressing into the bars. He stepped inside the spherical box and began to loosen the chain on my feet and hands. This can't be good, is it night time already?

Once the chains were loosened he attempted to pull me off the floor but immediately failed when I rolled out the way and onto my shell. I couldn't see the four men anywhere so if I can knock out bone-boy over here then there's a chance of my escape.

It took some effort but after a while of dodging the demon's attacks, I pressed my shell against the bars and slid up so I was now standing. I faced my opponent with gritted teeth and decided it was a one time chance. If I get this wrong then it's all over, just remember the technique Master Splinter taught you. I inhaled slowly and then leaped into the air. I knew this jump would hurt because my feet were bound together but it's better than being killed for some imaginary God. Luckily, I succeeded in my kick and soon enough the skeleton was motionless on the floor with me lying beside him. I held in my cries of pain so I didn't draw any attention. Okay, now I just need to find the keys. My eyes searched around the cage for the small sets of metal but they were unseen. Shell, I better take my chances with this one. I took a deep breath before stepping out of the cage freely for the first time in ages. It felt like I'd been locked in there for days, even though I must've only been in there for over one day. I'd only noticed a couple of hours ago that I hadn't eaten or drank in three days and my throat was so dry from the lack of water and all the screaming my vocal chords produced.

I almost tripped down the ramp I was slowly making my way down of but if I fell to the ground, they would surely hear it. My feet squashed against the cold marble on the floor as I struggled along the surface. Why did they have to put chains on my feet? It would've made it a lot easier if they didn't bind them together. I suddenly stopped in my tracks and looked for the entrance I came through. Where did I enter again? My eyes crushed together in thought and I suddenly remember it having a black corridor. There were five doors ahead of me that were colour coded. One red, one blue, one green, one yellow and one black. My gaze glued to the black one and I once again began trudging over to the black door. My feet pivoted around so that I could turn the handle on the door and soon enough my escape was visible. I took gentle steps down the staircase so I didn't trip and inure myself.

"And where do you think you're going?" A voice asked behind me. I froze in horror and slowly rotated my head. Behind me stood Ykomai at the top of the staircase. Right, I only have one chance of escaping and that's now so don't give up. I ignored his presence and continued to make my way down the stairwell only to be stopped by another figure.

"Answer the question little boy" Hiro interrupted on the other side of me. I made a promise of killing him if he ever called me that again and I intend to keep my promise. Even though I seemed angry on the inside, I began to panic on the outside as their shadows moved towards me. I backed up the stairs slowly but tried to make my way down the stairs to avoid both of them. My exit was down the stairs and it wouldn't be hard to kick him down so I may as well take my chance, I mean I did with the skeleton and that worked. My sudden fear had vanished and I now portrayed anger. Hiro smiled at the display in front of him and was about to reach out to me before I faced Ykomai and jumped backwards.

The fall seemed quite long and painful but successful as there was no sound or movement beneath me. I smiled at my work and began to stand up to see a small leaver to my left. I placed my head near it and attempted to press it down with my chin, only to feel my feet rising from the ground and my body falling backwards from the lack of balance. I looked up to see Hiro standing directly in front of me, blocking my escape with a frustrated expression painted on his face. I swallowed a yell and just glared back at him. His hands reached down to my feet and grabbed them as another set of hands grabbed my arms. My limbs felt like they were going to be ripped off as I struggled and tried to force my way out of their grip but it wasn't much use considering I was still bound. I attempted to bite Ykomai at least three times and managed to kick Hiro in the stomach but it didn't do much damage, it just winded him for several moments..

I wasn't sure how they managed to carry me up the stairs since my shell weighs a ton and I'm already heavy as it is but that wasn't my main focus at the moment. My voice screamed for help throughout the small corridor which lead up to the main room. I didn't stop trying to wriggle free until my gaze landed in the previous room. Around a large marble slab in the centre of the room was was Akihiko and Nori. The marble table was a blinding white colour with small black patches on it, it was as though someone had took a black paintbrush and flicked the paint off it. I knew my eyes became dangerously wide when I was frightened but right now was unexplainable, they were as wide as the sun. Instead of just struggling, I began to scream even though no one could hear my cries for help.

Before I could object, my bandana was twisted around my head so my vision was blocked and the familiar mask from before was wrapped around my mouth. I began to kick as high as I could before I was placed on the marble table. My arm began to burn in pain and it felt like all the air was clawing its way inside my flesh and ripping my skin open even further. I couldn't identify exactly what they were doing but I heard the rose red liquid flowing into a ceramic bowl. I began to feel exhausted suddenly from the lack of food and drink and also the small amount of blood that I'd just lost. I knew there was no escape and began to shut my eyes. There's no point in crying for help if you can't talk. There's no point in using puppy dog eyes if you can't see. There's no point in trying to break free if you can't move. This is the end and I only have one last wish, to tell my family I tried and I'll love them eternally. My eyes slowly began to shut, despite the pain but before I could fully give up there was a large bang and several gasps.

* * *

><p><strong>Well, Don almost succeeded but I can't let him go just yet, there's a lot of drama coming soon. Will update ASAP x<br>**


	19. Chapter 19

**This is the chapter when all the drama starts but it won't be from Don's P.O.V.**

**Hope you enjoy :D**

**Do not own TMNT**

* * *

><p>Leonardo's P.O.V.<p>

We began to slowly climb the stairwell ahead of us and made sure we didn't make any sound. As we climbed the stairs, we could slowly start to hear voices and they sounded like they were shouting. They all sounded muffled at first but after using all my efforts of concentration I managed to make out what they were saying.

"Let me go!" I heard. It was the voice of my missing brother. I immediately turned to Raphael and Michelangelo and gave them a quick nod before charging up the stairs. It felt like I was in a race for my life or in other words my brothers. What were they doing to him? If eyes could change colour, mine would be blood red at the moment from pure hatred and anger. Who abducts somebody from their family and hides them close to home? They picked the stupidest destination to take Donnie and leaving his bo in the open was just making his location even more obvious. I smiled at the thought of seeing my brother again but my face was wiped clean of happiness when I kicked the door open and looked at the sight in front of me.

There were four men, all in colour coded robes standing around a large block of marble with a familiar green shape lying on top. They were alerted of our presence when the door was snapped off its hinges and their gasps were soon enough filled the room. The muffled breathing of my brother was heard beneath their exhaling and my anger flared up when I looked at his condition. His bandana was flipped sideways so his vision was blinded and he had some kind of mask over his mouth. It looked like the type they used in hospitals to give patients oxygen except this one was a dark brown shade. All of his limbs were cuffed together and he had rope wrapped around his shell and legs. The things that attracted most of my attention were his wounds. His head had a huge purple bruise forming on it and it looked a bit like a small mountain. His arm wound was clearly fresh as it was still bleeding and wasn't making any attempt to heal itself just yet.

I stopped examining my brother's body and focused all my attention on his captors.

"Step away from my brother" I whispered with a growl. They were clearly surprised but not afraid. I would make them afraid, they'll be sorry they ever took my sibling away from me. Raph, Mikey and I stood in fighting stances, ready to attack as our opponents mimicked our positions while standing parallel to us. I leaned into Mikey's ear and quietly whispered.

"Me and Raph will distract these while you go and free Donnie" I commanded. I received a nod of understanding before turning to face my enemy. They had angry glares on their faces because we clearly interrupted whatever they were planning to do. There's no way they're touching my brother again, not if I can help it.

I growled as loud as I could, sort of like a lion before charging into battle. My katana collided with the spear of one of the men while its twin came into contact with a trident. I quickly kicked the owner of the trident to the floor and focused on my remaining enemy. His wide blue eyes stared right into mine as I squinted them in fury.

"No one takes my brother away from me, not without my permission!" I snapped at my enemy. From the corner of my eye, I could see Mikey swiftly flipping over our nemesis and making his way over to our brother. I punched my opponent right in the jaw knocking him temporarily unconscious. Speedily, I made my way over to Donnie just in time to meet Mikey at the same point.

"You miss me bro?" Mikey questioned as he turned Don's mask around. His eyes squinted from the light but quickly adjusted and I could tell he was smiling because his cheekbones rose. I laughed at his response and began to undo the rope as Mike began to loosen the mask preventing his speech. I gave a quick glance at Raphael who didn't seem to be coping very well with three against one so I quickly interfered. My feet clashed with the ground as I held my sword up to block a weapon that was about to injure my brother.

"How you doing Raph?" I asked through clenched teeth.

"Not too good Leo, these idiots are putting up a fight!" Raph answered as he knocked a weapon away. I nodded in understanding (even though he couldn't see it) and continued to defend my brothers. I shoved my enemy to the floor and quickly slipped myself under him so I could put my blade to his neck. I leaned in close and whispered in his ear.

"If you ever touch my brother again, you'll wish that I killed you at this moment" I threatened. I could hear his laboured breathing just before I stood in a crouched stance and smashed his head off the floor. A smile grew onto my face at the sight of my work and I quickly turned around to see how my siblings were doing. Mikey had managed to free Don completely and they'd embraced themselves into a brotherly hug and Raph was holding off the goons who had captured Donatello. The grin on my face grew even wider at the sight of my brothers successions and I began to walk back over to Raphael to help him out. I knew I didn't need to run into battle to help him out because it was clear to me that he had everything under control. I started to walk forward, step by step and I was about to run into the fight but before I could make it a loud cry of pain lingered behind me. I immediately swerved my body around to see the owner of the voice right in front of me. A loud gasp of shock and horror escaped my mouth as I stared into his eyes. What have I done?

* * *

><p><strong>Have you figured out what's happened. The Cliffhanger will be revealed so don't worry. Will update soon x<br>**


	20. Chapter 20

**Well, this chapter will reveal what happened at the end of the last one. I really hope you enjoy and I would like to give a huge thanks to Pilyaquitect as they gave me loads of inspiration to rewrite the story. The ending to it before was absolutely awful and I was disappointed but when they encouraged me to rewrite, I am so glad they did. **

**Hope you enjoy :D**

**Do not own TMNT**

* * *

><p>Donatello's P.O.V.<p>

As Mikey released me from my remaining binds, I quickly jumped up from the cold table and wrapped my arms around my brother. My face nuzzled into his shoulder and I almost cried tears of joy because I was once again feeling the warm sensation of his skin.

"I missed you Mikey" I said cheerfully. Although it sounded muffled because my face was still tucked into his shoulder, he heard my statement clearly.

"It's good to see you too Donnie. I'm glad you're back bro, I don't know what I'd do without you" Mikey answered. I didn't realize that I'd closed my eyes out of happiness of being reunited with my family until they once again snapped open. I smiled at the thought of seeing My Father again and sitting on the couch with my brothers again, fighting and laughing. My thoughts were wiped away when I noticed that something was wrong. I felt blind at not knowing what as the flaw was right in front of me but soon enough my eyes widened to their maximum potential. Directly ahead of me was my eldest brother walking towards Raph but he seemed completely oblivious to the fact that Hiro was right behind him with a knife in hand. I couldn't call out because I knew he wouldn't dodge the attack in time so I did the only possible solution to Leo's survival. Take the hit for him.

I harshly pushed Mikey out of my arms and began to sprint towards the space in between my brother and enemy. My ears picked up the sound of Mikey's calls of confusion but I ignored them as there was no time to spare. The blade was raised up and directed at Leo's shell but before it could hit I leaped in the way.

"AAARGH!" I screamed. My voice jumped from wall to wall and echoed throughout the room, creating nothing but silence. Leo's body rotated at the speed of light and his eyes became like full moons. It was then that the pain started to kick in. My stomach felt like it was about to explode from the pain as I shakily lifted my hand from it to see the familiar sticky substance clinging to it.

"DONNIE!" Mikey called. I began to let my head sink to the floor as small tears began to slide down my cheeks. He skidded onto his knees and rested a hand on my arm. I couldn't tell exactly what was happening but I heard Raph's screams of anger and Leo's harsh insults and clear questions being screamed into my attackers face.

"What have you done!?" it sounded faint but clear enough for me to hear that he was screaming out of rage and anger and wouldn't stop until Hiro felt the same pain I recently endured. Speaking of pain, the knife in my stomach felt like it was tearing away more of my flesh and I began to moan. An agonising burn spread throughout the whole of my belly and soon enough the tears had turned into a silent waterfall.

"D-Donnie?" Mikey said. Even though my vision was blurred from the salty tears and my gaze was fixed on Raph's furious kicks and punches, I could tell that Mikey was crying from his trembling voice and the croakiness of it.

"Just hang on bro, we're gonna get you home and soon enough we'll be back running on rooftops" Mikey reassured. I let out a weak laugh at his attempts to cheer me up and slowly felt two more presences approaching.

"Donnie!" A deep voice cried I immediately identified the voice as my hot headed brother Raphael as he skidded to his knees and rested my head onto his lap.

"Hang on Don, Leo will be finished in a minute and we'll get you home" Raph said. A weak smile rose from my lips when I felt two familiar hands cup my face.

"Don" I-I-I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to-" Leo's speech was cut off by my hand rising to his face and one of my fingers slowly putting pressure onto his lips.

"You would do the same for me right?" I whispered weakly.

"Wouldn't hesitate for a second bro" Leo cried. I began to slowly shut my eyes at the reassuring statement and was soon enough pulled into a void of darkness.

* * *

><p>Raphael's P.O.V.<p>

"No Donnie you've gotta stay awake!" I commanded to my unconscious brother. I knew it wasn't helping a lot but it was the only thing I could do at that moment.

"Leo we've gotta get him home!" Mikey stated. Leo stared at our sleeping brother as Mikey checked to see if he was breathing and luckily he was but it didn't seem like Leo was at the moment.

"Leo!" I called out. His head moved back about an inch and his clouds of thoughts in his eyes immediately vanished.

"Right Mikey, go and get some of that robe to hold in the blood and Raph, help me remove this knife" Leo demanded. We gave our signature nods of approval as Mikey ran to the other side of the room to retrieve the right requirements. I gripped the handle of the knife and quickly yanked it out to see my brother's blood drowning out the metal on it. I let out a small yelp and threw the disgusting object across the room knowing that I was just holding the very weapon that had badly injured my brother. Blood started to ooze out of Donatello's wound but was immediately barricaded by a thick piece of green fabric.

"Raph, since you're the strongest I need you to carry Don and Mikey I need you to run back to the lair as fast as you can while I put pressure on the wound. Got it?" Leo demanded.

"Yeah Leo" Me and Mikey replied in unison.

"Okay guys come on, Mikey help me get Don on Raph's back" Leo replied. I crouched down and dropped my arms by my sides so that my Donnie could be placed on my shoulder. I gazed at the stone wall ahead of me as a limp body fell onto my shoulder and I struggled to stand from the weight but once I gained my balance it wasn't a hard job.

"Mikey head back to the lair now!" Leo almost shouted. Mikey gave a small nod and a sad frown before jumping down the staircase and leaving the room we were about to abandon.

* * *

><p><strong>Is everybody surprised? I really hope you are but don't worry, this will have a happy ending. I'm not into all the death fics and sad ending ones as they make me too emotional. Will update soon x<strong>


	21. Chapter 21

**The next few chapters will be slightly emotional but the story will end happily. I think I owe everybody an apology as Ancient One has barely been in this story and the whole reason the events happened was because of his arrival. Anyway, I'm really sorry and hope you can forgive me.**

**Hope you enjoy :D**

**Do not own TMNT**

* * *

><p>Michelangelo's P.O.V.<p>

I slipped through the hole in the crumbling wall and began to head home. After a while, my legs began to burn from the sudden exercise and lack of adrenaline but I didn't care, my brother's life was in danger. I was desperate to stop but ignored the pain burning through my limbs since Donnie was in much more pain than me. After about five minutes of full on sprinting, I skidded to a halt at the lair door and typed in the password as fast as I can. The door immediately opened and I charged inside at full speed. I quickly ran to the kitchen to see Ancient One and Master Splinter sitting at the table. Ancient One looked quite worried but Master Splinter looked incredibly anxious. They were alerted of my appearance at my stumbling footsteps.

"Michelangelo, what is wrong? Did you find anything that will lead us to Donatello?" Master Splinter asked with hope in his voice. His eyebrows furrowed when he saw my tear stained mask and soon enough fresh tears began to form.

"Master Splinter, we found Donnie. You need to set up the infirmary now!" I almost screamed in my Father's face because of my impatience but he just gave me a nod and a tug on the arm in reply. My feet glided across the lair and towards the large room with several cots awaiting to be used.

"What condition is he in?" Sensei asked.

I was about to reply to Sensei's question but was interrupted by a loud bang and a stampede of footsteps. I could hear Ancient One cry out in surprise and soon enough my brothers came stumbling in with Donatello on their back. Master Splinter's gasp could be heard behind me and I immediately turned around to look at him. Even though I only saw his face for a second before he moved, I could read all of his emotions. His eyes showed fear and great sadness at Don's condition and his mouth showed he was horrified at the sight of him.

"Place him on the bed, quickly!" He screamed at Raph. He lowered my purple masked brother onto the bed but did it at a speed nobody could compete with.

"Raphael and Michelangelo, let your Father and Brother work on Donatello. I am sure they will inform you of any news." Ancient One stated. Even though he was trying to stay strong, I could tell he was hurting on the inside. He'd seen Donnie as a toddler and played with him but he never expected Don to go through this did he? Me and Raph desperately wanted to stay by Donnie's side but we knew we'd just get in the way and silently left the room. Behind the newly closed door, I could hear Sensei's heavy breathing and stressed thoughts floating round the infirmary. A warm hand slipped onto my shoulder and I looked up to see Raph with a forced smile on his face.

"He'll pull through bro, he's strong enough too" His attempts to reassure me were a blast but it did help a tiny bit knowing that Raph had faith in him. We walked over to the couch without moving any part of our upper bodies. I sat down and twisted my legs so that I was sitting next to my brother but could also directly see him.

"I will leave you two in peace" Ancient One suggested and began to walk away.

"Thank Ancient One" Raphael whispered. His head followed the old man's body before turning back to me. I could pick out his nervousness and lack of patience from his body language. His foot was repeatedly tapping on the floor and he was biting his cheek. We all have a strange habit like this because Leo bites his fingers, Raph bites his cheek, Donnie just puts a couple of fingers on his mouth and I bite my lip. We never really knew why we developed this habit but it's good to pick out each other's stress.

"Raph, do you honestly think he'll pull through" I whispered. The tears in my eyes were beginning to soak my mask again but before they could fall I repetitively wiped them away.

"Yeah Mikey, do you wanna know why? Because he's our brother and he won't give up on life because he knows what could happen if we lose him and he doesn't want to spend his future watching all of that again" His words were harsh but they helped a lot because he was right. Don would never want to see something as horrible as that future again and even though we never actually saw it and he was the only one who experienced the real pain, the world was bad enough to hurt the people outside of it.

Before I could object, the tears began to splash onto the couch and my sobs started to wreak the room. A pair of familiar strong arms wrapped themselves around me and I could hear the owner of them doing the same as me. Wait, Raph's crying? I guess he can't keep up his tough act when his brother might lose his life. My face buried into his shoulder deeper as we cried for our brother's life. I always presumed that Leo or Raph would someday be lying on one of those beds for getting into some conflict with The Foot or The Purple Dragons but never Donnie. He always tried to keep the peace but he sure as shell would never hesitate to defend us. He may seem like the weak one to all of them but if you mess with any of us he can become the strongest within the click of a finger. It's like he has hidden strength buried underneath all of his peacefulness and only uses it on people when he's really angry. No matter what our enemies think about him, I hope they'll never find out that he's the most dangerous of us all because without him we'll all fall apart. They just don't know it.

* * *

><p><strong>A little brotherly moment between Raph and Mikey. Will update soon x<br>**


	22. Chapter 22

**Sorry if my writing isn't good quality in this chapter. I'd just found out the whole of our year is getting major exams and I'm getting incredibly stressed. I haven't even started my GCSE's and I already feel like I'm going to fail, no matter how much effort I put in. Anyway, I'll stop ranting on about my life and get on with the story.**

**Hope you enjoy :D**

**Do not own TMNT**

* * *

><p>Splinter's P.O.V.<p>

My hands fumbled with the needle and thread in my hand as I tried to slip the string through the tiny hole.

"Leonardo, keep pressure on the wound" I commanded. I don't know how many times I had repeated the instruction but surely by now he was sick of hearing it. This was not a normal day for any of us. Normally I would see my purple masked son sitting on a chair and treating one of his brother's minor wounds and he would be laughing alongside his brothers but I never expected a day like this to come. The last time I saw Donatello he was wrapped up in the arms of Raphael and they were sitting in his bedroom comforting each other and now it has escalated to this. My son is fighting for his life at the moment and I don't even know what happened to him. I don't even know what to feel anymore. I keep thinking that I should try and stay strong for my family at this tough moment but I don't know if I can. All my life I've watched this boy grow up playing with his brothers and fiddling with something, always with a happy grin on his face and his hazel eyes reflecting from the light, showing his happiness. But right now he looks like he is dead and if I don't treat him quick enough than he will be.

We'd already applied numbing cream to the wound so that my son wouldn't feel any more pain he was already experiencing. I looked up to my eldest and gave him a quick nod.

"Okay Leonardo. One,two,three GO!" I whispered the first part of the sentence but the last word came out like the voice of an angry sergeant from an army. Leonardo removed the cloth from the edge of the wound at an indescribable speed but kept pressure on it in the section where I was not about to work on just yet. I don't believe he should have to do such a horrible job at the moment but he's the only one who actually has medical experience alongside Donatello who isn't much use at the moment. I cringed when the needs ripped through my son's skin as the cloth slowly moved along so I could continue the pattern. It reminds me of a sewing machine when the fabric is pushed away so that the needle can continue to sew. I wasn't focusing on my son's stitches very well but I seemed to do a pretty good job in the end when I tightened the string and the wound had been closed up. Bandaging up the wound didn't take long at all so at the end we only had to let him rest.

Leonardo repeatedly checked Donatello's pulse, even though the machine at the side told us he was alive. I guess his paranoia was getting to him and he wanted to make sure himself that his brother was safe.

"Master Splinter, he needs food and water. He was deprived of it" My eldest son spoke up. My ears twitched and pointed downwards at his words. They didn't even have the decency to give him any food or drink? What kind of people are they? I shook my head to banish the negative thoughts and walked over to the cupboard. There were several bags piled on top of each toher and after about thirty seconds of searching I received the right one. I stood on my tip toes to reach the IV holder and hung the small bag on top of it so that Donatello could receive the right nutrients and food required. It was only at the end of it all when I looked at my son. He looked so helpless and torn but I knew that deep inside he was a strong fighter.

"Come Leonardo, we must leave your brother to rest" I stated as I grabbed my son's wrist. However, he immediately pulled it free and looked like I'd just ordered him to kill me. The expression on his face was of pure and utter shock.

"N-No Sensei, I'm not leaving him" Leonardo stated as he sat in the chair beside Donatello. I knew exactly what he was doing, he was blaming himself for not protecting Donatello. I placed a hand on his shoulder as he looked straight up at me with fear in his eyes.

"You must not blame yourself Leonardo, it is not your fault that Donatello got-" I began my sentence but was soon cut off when my son rose from his seat and began shouting. I'd never noticed how tall they'd gotten but I suppose they were growing up quite fast.

"Yes it is Sensei! He took that blade for me and if I'd been paying attention then he wouldn't be here right now!" His words screamed in my face but I didn't take any note of his anger. If his words were true then I'm not surprised he was no desperate to stay with his brother. I gave a small nod of understanding and quickly left the room at a rapid speed. My paw gripped onto the handle of the door before clicking it shut and entering the living room. My two remaining sons were sitting side by side with dried tears on their masks.

"My sons" I said, alerting them of my entrance. They immediately turned their bodies and faced me over the back of the couch.

"Is he okay Master Splinter?" Raphael asked with worry in his eyes.

"Donatello is stable for now but we cannot tell what will happen in the future as it is too early. All we can do for now is hope that he pulls through" I told them the news but quickly fled to my room before they could ask anymore questions. I know that I am the head of the family but I just couldn't hold it together anymore. The butterflies in my stomach were going rapid making me want to throw up and my eyes couldn't barricade the tears any longer. I slammed my back against the door and slid to the floor, I'd finally broken down. In the last fifteen years I'd experienced a lot of pain because of what my enemy did to my master and the traumas my sons had experienced but there wasn't one time where I'd felt as depressed as this. My throat hurt from the choked sobs that I'd been holding back for the last hour and my hands were trembling on the floor. I always thought that The Shredder was the worst being in the world but today's events have prove me wrong. I vow to get revenge on whoever did this and they will not know the meaning of pain once I'm finished with them.

* * *

><p><strong>I noticed how in the 2k3 series, Splinter was always extremely calm and emotionless practically except in Tales of Leo and Adventures in Turtle Sitting and that's because Leo might've never woke up and Donnie was dying and his last moments alive would've been hating his family so I decided to make let him show his emotions for once. Will update soon x<br>**


	23. Chapter 23

**This is the chapter where the family connects with Don in his coma.**

**Hope you enjoy :D**

**Do not own TMNT**

* * *

><p>Leonardo's P.O.V.<p>

My head began to hurt from the concentration of helping my brother. Why did he have to be so selfless? I told him one thousand times that putting us first would one day cost his life but he wouldn't listen. I leaned my head forward so that I was closer to my limp brother's side.

"Hey Donnie, how you doing bro? How many times have I told you to put yourself before all of us huh? You never listen though do you? You're too stubborn. Listen I need you to do me a favour, I need you to wake up for me okay? We can't cope without you Don, without you we're nothing. Who's going to protect Mikey from Raph? Who's going to stop mine and Raph's fights? Who's going to fix the toaster every time I break it? But most of all, who's going to be our brother when no one else will be? We've always came to you to fix our problems but you're not just some handyman you're our family. What you did for me was incredible and I'll never be able to thank you enough for saving my life. Even though our enemies think you're weak, you're the strongest person I've ever met in my entire life. We need you Donatello, I need you" Once I finished my little speech, I squeezed Don's hand as tightly as I could and began t break down. He was the only one I could cry in front of right now because I knew that even if he was awake, he wouldn't judge me. I just wish he would wake up and tell me everything was going to be alright. He always found a solution to every problem and always found light in the darkest of times.

I began to fall asleep on my chair with my brother's hand still in mine. I knew I couldn't have a peaceful rest if I didn't have any contact with him. I felt like I was slowly being hypnotised by the sound of the beeping from the life monitor, as though it was confirming that my brother was alive and he'll pull through. After about twenty minutes of pure darkness blocking my vision, I was pulled into my dream landscape.

* * *

><p>Donatello's P.O.V.<p>

I was in a small shed with a fire burning in front of me. Why the shell am I in a shed? I must be on the surface. Slowy, my heart rate started to increase at the thought of somebody finding me in here. My hand reached behind me to open the door but then I realized there wasn't one. What the shell, why isn't there a door. I gave up on my quest on looking for an escape and hovered my hands over the fire for warmth. I hadn't noticed before but this was no ordinary fire, it seemed different. I squinted my eyes in concentration and gasped at the sight in front of me. In this small fire was an image engraved in the flames. I couldn't make out what it was at first but after a few moments I let out a choked sob. In the flames was me and Leo but I was lying lifelessly on a bed and Leo was holding my hand crying. I reached forward to the fire but a hand grabbed my wrist and I almost screamed at the sudden contact. I twisted my head to the left, my gaze following the owner of the arm and beside me was my very own brother Leonardo. I didn't know exactly what to say so I just sat there looking like a shocked dolphin or something. Before I could ask what was going on he began to speak.

"Hey Donnie, how you doing bro? How many times have I told you to put yourself before all of us huh? You never listen though do you? You're too stubborn. Listen I need you to do me a favour, I need you to wake up for me okay? We can't cope without you Don, without you we're nothing. Who's going to stop protect Mikey from Raph? Who's going to stop mine and Raph's fights? Who's going to fix the toaster every time I break it? But most of all, who's going to be our brother when no one else will be? We've always came to you to fix our problems but you're not just some handyman you're our family. What you did for me was incredible and I'll never be able to thank you enough for saving my life. Even though our enemies think you're weak, you're the strongest person I've ever met in my entire life. We need you Donatello, I need you"

I attempted to ask what was going on but it was like Leo was oblivious to me actually being there. I waved my hand in front of his face to try and get his attention but he just shut his eyes and fell asleep. How could we make contact but he didn't know I was here? I almost screamed in fear as my brother's sleeping form began to vanish in front of my very eyes. Unshed tears began to break through my barriers of my eyeballs. My stomach felt like it was going to fall out of me and my lips felt like they were going to shatter into one million pieces from the dryness of them.

I reached out to touch my brother but before I could object he was gone. I began to sob in the small room and I suddenly felt extremely claustrophobic when the room seemed to heat up a bit. This heat didn't seem like a warmth from particles or a form of science though, it felt like a warmth of love. I stared into the fire to see the same image but this time the person next to me looked different. Leo was still sitting there but another presence had entered the room. My face slowly started to become near the fire but a hand cupped my face before I could go any further. I turned to my left again and expected to see Leonardo but instead Raphael had took his place. I was startled to see Raphael sitting beside me but I didn't care, I was too delighted to notice.

"Raph!" I exclaimed but when I tried to hug him he just stared ahead of him. I placed my head parallel to his but he seemed just like Leo, oblivious to the fact I was actually there.

"Hey Donnie, how you feeling? I need to tell you that you need to wake up soon bro, none of us are coping. Master Splinter's locked himself in his room, Ancient One has just been practicing in the dojo and won't come out, Leo refuses to leave your side, Mikey's crying himself to sleep and I, well I don't know how I'm doing. I feel like a huge chunk of my heart has been ripped away from me. You're the only one who actually listens Donnie, who actually gives people a chance. Leo only bosses me about, Mikey gets on my every last nerve but you Don, you're different. Even if you see the bad in somebody you give them a chance to remove it and only make decisions once you've gotten all the facts. You never interrupt me when I'm explaining something and you don't rub in people's mistakes. I need you here with me bro, I can't lose you. No matter what I say to you or how I treat you, just remember that I love you and I always will" Raphael declared.

I almost froze at the sound of my immediate older brother's words. He needs me? Why did I never realize that?

"Raph how do I get out of here?" I asked but he didn't reply. Frustratingly, I buried my face into my hands and took in deep breaths, inhaling and exhaling. Once I was finished with my little meditative session, I raised my gaze to see Raph gone and replaced with Mikey. A huge smile grew onto my face but I knew that he couldn't see me.

"Hey Donnie-Boy, how are you? Hope you're doing better than me because no one can be as depressed as I am now" Mikey began. My heart felt like it had dropped and sank into the ocean from his words "Listen, we need you to make contact with us and I need you to pull through. I'm scared because I don't know when Raph and Leo's next fight will be and if it happens really soon, there'll be no one there to comfort me. You've always been my best friend bro and I don't know what I'm going to do without you. You've never judged me for mistakes I've made and you've always had play fights with me which made me laugh. Even though we didn't experience the pain, you saw what happened in that future Donnie, you know what might happen if you don't pull through. We'll fall apart without you and even though I'm the one who makes us laugh, you're the one who keeps us together. I can't be the light if there's no bridge to shine on. I need you back Donnie, I can't lose my best friend. I can't lose my brother"

At that moment Mikey burst into tears and I copied his action. Did my family really think this of me? My heart shattered further when I recalled the memories of the alternate future and the state my brothers were in. I can't even describe what might happen if they have no hope of me returning. My throat began to burn from the sobbing that escaped my mouth and my ribs felt like they were going to rip out of my chest. My eyes shut as tightly as they could once my head sank into my hands for the second time. A hand rested on my shoulder but this once felt different, not like a turtles but like another species. Cautiously, I raised my head from my hands to see My Father sitting in front of me. I smiled at him but it soon transformed into a frown when I remembered he couldn't see me. I dropped my head so that I was facing the floor but a soft paw rested under my chin and made my head rise. I looked into the eyes of Master Splinter but there was something different about his gaze to my brothers, it was as though he could tell I was present.

"Do not fret Donatello, I can see you" Master Splinter said. My eyes widened in surprise and delight as I jumped into a hug. His arms wrapped around me like he hadn't seen me in years.

"My son, I need you to wake up. We are suffering without your presence and we cannot continue as a happy family without you. You are a huge piece of the puzzle and I am afraid we will never move on if you leave us for good. I haven't felt such heartache in years and the last time I felt this type of grief was when I lost my Master Yoshi. I have already had my Master ripped away from me, I cannot have my child as well. I need to warn you that if you wake up you will suffer a great amount of pain and anguish but if you do not you may never see us again, even in the after life. I am afraid that I do not have long left my son but please make the choice that suits you the best. After all, you must put yourself first for once. I love you my son, never forget these words Donatello." His lasts words were whispers and before I could argue, his form began to vanish. I suspected that Splinter was the last person to come and visit me but I was proved wrong when a hand tapped my shoulder. I twisted my head around to see a man standing ahead of me. He was tall with black hair and a welcoming smile on my face. I recognised this man, this was Master Yoshi. He offered me a hand and I hesitatntly took it in case he wasn't real.

"Hello Donatello, if you don't recognize me then I need to inform you that I am Hamato Yoshi, Splinter's owner. I've watched over you my entire life and awaited for this day to come. I know your entire timeline and I know that you are a good person." The man said.

"Master Yoshi?" I asked

"Yes Donatello, you are like a grandson to me so that's why I'm here to guide you. I've chased away spirits trying to reach you your entire life and silently protected you because I love you, just like Splinter does. I am not going to force you to make the choice of staying alive but I would like you to think of the consequences. Would our family really cope without you? They have only realised how important you are to them now but trust me Donatello they will never forget the day you live or die. I hope you make the right choice Donatello and I hope you're reunited with our family. I'm proud of you for your loyalty and selflessness. Goodbye Donatello"

He told me to make the right choice, to do what suits me the best. I would love for all this pain to end and to just fall into the darkness but I am still young, I have a life ahead of me. If I die, I will end all of the pain and start a new life somewhere but my family will suffer great loss and grief and the alternate future may come true and I vowed to never let it happen. If I live, I will see my family again and I will suffer enormous amounts of pain but I will be reunited with my family and friends. The decision to end my life was tempting but Master Splinter always taught me that to succeed you have to go through obstacles. Would I suffer a great amount of pain for my family? Of course I would. The decision was made, I would make my way back to them.

I laid back on the floor and clamped my eyes shut. At first I felt like I should just give up because nothing was happening but before I could end it a tingling started to form in my stomach. My hands melted into the soft flesh onto my stomach and it felt nice but then they grabbed it in pain and I began to scream. What was happening? My cries of pain echoed throughout the wooden box I was concealed inside of but hopefully no one could hear me. I twisted and turned on the floor to try and relieve the horrible agony spreading throughout my stomach but it didn't do much good. My eyes squeezed themselves shut and all I could see was pure darkness. I was always told I could find light even in the darkest of times and that was what I was doing right now. I pictured all of the happy memories I had with my family and slowly a white dot began to expand in the centre of my vision. After a while the dot had clouded all of my sight and chased the darkness away. I began to laugh despite the pain and felt myself being slowly grabbed back into the world of the living.

* * *

><p><strong>I don't know if I like this chapter as I was debating whether to put Yoshi in it but in the end I though What the heck why not. I don't know if yous like him being in this chapter but if you don't just erase that part from your mind and move on. I added him in as I noticed there was a lot of discussion about him but he was hardly in it at all so I decided to experiment and see what it would be like if he was in it. Will update soon x<br>**


	24. Chapter 24

**This chapter is here it all becomes happy again. Don't really know what to say about it so...  
><strong>

**Hope you enjoy :D**

**Do not own TMNT**

* * *

><p>Donatello's P.O.V.<p>

I could feel myself slowly drifting into consciousness. The pain was the only thing I could actually feel to be honest. I felt like I was trapped in a bubble with only agony to accompany me. My head felt like it was imploding, my legs felt like they'd just run a marathon but my stomach was a whole new story. It was like somebody had continuously cut it open and torn my insides apart. I was dying to scream for it to stop but only a tiny moan escaped my lips. I was being slowly pulled back into the real world and heard a chair squeak against the floor and somebody calling a name. They kept on saying Donnie or Donatello. Who's that, oh yeah it's me. I almost laughed at forgetting my own name and continued to focus on the voices. They sounded incredibly clouded but clear enough to understand. A hand was clasped around mine and squeezing it with all its might, so much it hurt. I groaned from the small pain being created in my slender fingers and let my head drop to the side. I wanted to just turn it once but it acted like a metronome as it swayed from side to side. Each time I moved my head it felt like a weight had been clipped to my mask and pulled it down.

I finally plucked up the courage to open my eyes and looked at the sight above me. My eyelids protested and screamed at me to shut my eyes again but I told it where to go. Where am I? The recent memories flooded through my mind of my capture and torture but this place didn't seem the same, it felt like it had love and warmth infecting the air. It felt like...home. A smile curled up onto my face as I thought of the delightful memories of being in our underground lair The perfected dojo, the rusty subway car for a lab, the many televisions clammed up to create one. Suddenly, I felt a surface wrapped around my face and looked down to see a small mask. After the experience of having to wear one for a day without speaking, I officially declared I detested masks. This one had a cold feeling inside of it brushing against my flesh. Were they drugging me? I began to panic and immediately ripped it off my face. My arms burned from the sudden action but it was better than sitting there and letting them control me like they had before. My movements were interrupted when a warm hand landed on my arm I clocked my head to my left to see a familiar face. He had a small grin painted on his face and a bright blue mask covering his eyes. I recognised him instantly as my brother Leonardo.

"Don't move Donnie, you're in too much pain. I'll go and get the others" And with that statement he rushed out the door and I awaited his return. I hadn't noticed how correct his words were until I rested a hand on my stomach and felt a white pain burn through the upper half of my body. If I had the energy I would've screamed from the agony but unluckily for me I didn't, screaming was my way of letting out pain and anger, if I couldn't do this when I'm healed then I'd probably go insane. I snapped my eyes open once again when I heard the voices of my family rushing through the cramped room I was in.

"DONNIE!" Mikey screamed and attempted to lunge into a hug with me before Raph grabbed him and pointed to my injured stomach.

"Oh sorry, I'm just glad you're awake bro!" Mikey exclaimed. Without hesitation he stepped towards me and hugged me around my neck. A horrible pain shot through my shell but I wasn't going to let it stop it from reuniting with my family.

"It's good to see you too Mikey" I replied. My voice sounded dangerously raspy but you could still hear the tone of my voice and my over pronounced vowels. Once Michelangelo finally agreed to step back, Raph came over to me and pulled me into a hug. A huge smile plastered itself onto my face and I attempted to return the gesture but immediately stopped when the throbbing in my arms became unbearable.

"I'm glad your back bro, the hug was for finally getting the courage to wake up. And this-" A hot pain shot through the back of my head before Raph could continue this sentence. I looked up to see my red masked brother smirking at me with his hand slowly falling back down to his side.

"RAPHAEL!" Splinter obviously wasn't too happy with the welcome back my brother just gave so I gave Raph a deadly glare.

"What was that for?" I asked as I raised my hand to the back of my head to rub the pain away, ignoring the soreness of my limbs.

"That's for scaring us! What the shell were you thinking Donnie? Couldn't you have just warned Leo? Surely he would've just turned around and beat the shell out of that guy before he could attack him. Well, not as much as me and him already did" Raphael answered as he and my eldest brother shot each other a smirk. What condition could Hiro be in now? Oh shell, is he dead? I know that Raph and Leo are extremely overprotective of me and Mikey but he stabbed me in the stomach and could've took my life. They literally almost murder people when somebody even lands a kick on us so what did they do to him? I let out a small laugh when I realised that I didn't care and that it wasn't my problem. They kept me captive for three days and tortured me so they deserve everything they got.

"Yeah bro, and you set Leo off in one of those "It's all my fault" depressions" Mikey interrupted. My smile dropped at his words and I immediately turned my gaze to Leo. Raph understood the gesture and stepped aside so Leo could come forth. His warm hand placed on my shoulder as I moved mine up to hold it tighter.

"I'm sorry Donnie, you shouldn't of had to take that blade for me I should've just been paying attention and dodged the knife when I could but I was too distrac-" I cut his sentence off by waving my hand in the air and fixing my gaze onto his.

"Don't apologize Leo, I'm the one who should be sorry for scaring you all like that., But I'm glad I took the hit because that's what brothers do" I replied with a smile.

"Thank you so much for saving my life Donnie, I don't know if I can ever repay you" Leo gestured.

"I am sure Donatello is kind enough to not require and repayment Leonardo" My face lit up at the voice that just called from behind our leader and soon enough my brothers parted to reveal my father.

"Sensei" I smiled, feeling overwhelmed.

"Welcome back my son. You gave me quite a scare when you returned, I at least expected you to be conscious when you came back" My Father said. I blushed with embarrassment from all the attention and placed my hand on his

"Thank you Father. I thank all of you for giving me the courage to return to this life" I smiled.

"Welcome back Donatello" A familiar voice spoke. I rotated my head to the right to see Ancient One standing beside me with a grin on his face. I smiled back at his dark brown eyes but I felt completely out of place not being able to give him a bow.

I knew that these next couple of months would be extremely tough for me and my family but I couldn't give a damn at what suffering was ahead of me. I was just glad that my family was here to help me through the horrors this time.

* * *

><p><strong>There the chapter is over but the story isn't yet. Will update soon x<br>**


	25. Chapter 25

**This chapter is just showing how their lives are getting back to normal. **

**Hope you enjoy :D**

**Do not own TMNT**

* * *

><p>Donatello's P.O.V.<p>

It was the first time in a week I was allowed to walk around the lair. My family feared that if I walked around too much, my stomach wound could reopen. There was a chance of that happening but it was so slim it was unimaginable. My first steps were difficult but after an obsessive Leo constantly holding my side and guiding me I got the hang of it. My feet felt weird on the floor since they hadn't come into contact with it for a while, it felt like I was walking on a bouncy castle. I giggled at the thought and continued my short journey. The first place I was taken to was the kitchen and I was sincerely thankful for it. When I arrived Mikey was already cooking, Raph was reading the newspaper and Master Splinter was drinking some herbal tea. I hated the herbal tea he drank because he didn't put any sweetner or milk to it and we were always forced to drink it when we were ill. I had to drink it earlier on in the week and I'm pretty sure it took more courage to swallow the vile substance than it did to keep my eyes open when I had been stabbed.

"You want anything Donnie?" Mikey asked.

"Just coffee thanks" I answered.

The cheerful grin on my little brother's face soon turned into a huge frown. My gaze danced around the room as I looked at each one of my family members, each with the same expression engraved into their features. I knew my coffee addiction was no secret but was it really that bad? They'd always tried to decrease my dosage and even hid every bag I bought but that didn't stop me from accessing any. I was never oblivious to the fact that my family was uncomfortable with me relying on coffee to stay awake and Master Splinter even tried to throw away the coffee machine at one point but I didn't understand what they were so worried about, it wasn't like I was overdosing on the beverage.

Master Splinter gave me a disapproving look before speaking up.

"I think you should lay off the coffee for a while my son"

"Why? It's not like it's killing me" I replied. My words were true but relying on coffee to stay awake could soon cause my death.

"Yes but you rarely get any sleep Donatello and it is not healthy" My brothers nodded to my Master's words and I was about to put up an argument but then remembered his words were true. I could one day die of exhaustion and not be able to stop it before it's too late. My body shuddered and an ice cold shiver crawled down my spine at the thought of death. I'd already nearly been there before and it wasn't somewhere I wanted to return to. I hadn't noticed the beeping of the coffee machine and soon enough the beverage was placed directly in front of me. I inhaled the sweet aroma through my nose and let out a long sigh filled with pleasure. I hadn't drunk coffee in over one week and that was an extremely long time for me. I was just thankful for the caffeine filled liquid waiting patiently in front of me now. In an instant, my hands seized the ceramic mug and it was soon lifted up to my mouth. My tongue burned from the boiling liquid but I couldn't care less, I was overjoyed with being able to drink it once again. My eyes unfolded so my vision revealed my father releasing a sigh and staring at me with worry and disappointment in my eyes. I quickly followed on and lowered the mug from my mouth.

"What? You thought you could stop me from drinking coffee?" I asked with a smirk on my face. Sensei's eyes darkened from the cheekiness in my voice however it was soon removed when Leo spoke.

"No Donnie...we just didn't expect you to craven it so soon" Leo answered. Why was Leo always the one who answered when nobody else could come up with one. I shot my brother a glare before looking in the doorway of the kitchen to notice a missing presence.

"Um Sensei? Where's Ancient One?" I asked in a confused tone.

"He decided to return to Japan my son" Master Splinter replied.

"But why?" I questioned. I could tell that my curiosity was one of the things that repeatedly annoyed my family, they even thought I was going to die someday by seeing something unfamiliar and touching it without knowing what it's capable of . I repetitively wondered why Ancient One would leave so early, he was due to stay a few more days with us, at most a week.

"He believes that the reason that demon found out about you was because it followed him from somewhere. He didn't think it was safe that he stayed in case something else happened to you Donatello" His last words were quiet but incredibly clear. He left for my safety. Guilt soon overtook me when I realized the situation. That ghost wouldn't come back because Leo and Raph destroyed my captors, but there was always the chance it could seek revenge. I lowered my head in disappointment before feeling warm skin on my shoulder.

"It's okay Donnie, it was his decision not yours. You've nothing to feel guilty about" Raph said. I could instantly tell he was trying to reassure me but it most certainly wasn't working. An everlasting exhale blew out of my nostrils before I quickly gulped down my coffee. I could taste the coffee getting stronger towards the bottom of the cup and the very few grains of the beverage floating around my mouth. I quickly ignored them and swallowed as hard as I could, creating an unexpected pain fly down my neck to the bottom of my back. It felt like when I ate potatoes and when I didn't have a drink they would hurt the back of my throat and eventually make me choke. My siblings always laughed at me when I forgot to have a sip of water and ended up spluttering the food all over the table. The last time it happened was a couple of months ago and Raph was laughing so hard his eyes could've popped out with his laughter but it soon stopped when I purposely coughed up the food onto his plate. I remember his growls filling the room and next thing he was sitting on me on the floor telling me to say sorry.

I smirked at the sudden memory before rising from my chair.

"Woah!" Raph shouted before running towards me. I swayed a bit from lack of balance but Raph grabbed my arm and flung it over his shoulders.

"Where you going Don?" My immediate older brother asked.

"Just to my lab, I can get there myself you know" I replied.

Before my brother could protest, a chair squeaked from the friction against the floor and I suddenly saw my father staring at me and Raph.

"No Donatello, I forbid you to do any work until you are fully recovered" Master Splinter demanded. I groaned as loud as my voice could muster at his order but let Raphael slowly guide me to the sofa. I heard Splinter growl slightly at my response but I could tell he wasn't entirely bothered. He knew that even though I was the most well behaved in front of him (excluding Leo) I was the one who caused the most mischief without him knowing, I just resolved the problem quicker than others.

When we finally made it to the couch, Raph pulled out a long purple blanket which was soon sprung over me. The lighting of the TV made it look more blue as it was turned on. I was quickly handed the remote and flicked through all the boring channels before finding X-Men 2 to be on television. I smiled at the screen as it was one of my all time favourite movies. I needed a way to pass the time before I could begin training again, and this was the perfect way to do it.

* * *

><p><strong>Would also like to add that I don't love X-Men it's just that teenage boys (and girls as I'm a huge fan, I love Professor X, Magneto and Storm the most) tend to like action films such as this and Don seems like a person who would love it. Will update soon x<br>**


	26. Chapter 26

**Well people here is the last and final chapter. I will write more at the end of the sory.**

**Hope you enjoy :D**

**Do not own TMNT**

* * *

><p>Donatello's P.O.V.<p>

"Stop going easy on me!" I almost shouted. It had been a month since I had been stabbed and after lots of begging and annoying the shell out of Master Splinter, I was finally allowed to train again. It started off with basic exercises like star jumps press ups but it felt so good to be doing it again. I never really chose my path as a ninja and I wouldn't regret learning ninjitsu for a second I just always thought I would do something to do with math and science when I grew up. I prefer these two subjects to ninjitsu but being a ninja has so many advantages and it's hilarious when you're staying hidden from a purple dragon and they look like they're going to fall on the ground in tears.

"I'm not going easy on you!" Mikey shouted back Master Splinter had allowed me to spar with one of my brothers for the first time but it wasn't the same, it was like they were treating me as though I'd only been a ninja for a couple of years. Newsflash to my family, I've been training for fifteen years. I knew I wasn't strong enough to actually fight them to my normal ability and the chances of me beating Mikey probably would've been high but I wasn't that out of shape.

Mikey's nun chuck swiftly wrapped around my bo giving me an opportunity to strike. I swung my bo round towards me so that it was parallel to my chest and within a second I jumped forward and tackled Mikey to the ground. He looked up at me in shock with his wide eyes looking empty.

"You wish you went easy on me now?" I taunted.

"Well I couldn't have fought you like I normally do, you're injured Donnie and it's not like you'll be able to handle someone like The Shredder anytime soon" Although Mikey's words were slightly infuriating they were completely true. The Shredder was a ninja master and I'm classed as a weakling compared to him. Although, if I put in the effort I guarantee I could take him on my own. I always found it hilarious when The Shredder would finally beat us and act like he'd just won the lottery. Seriously, we're four teenage boys and even though to our enemies we act like adults, we're far from it. It's kind of sad that he gets so happy about being victorious considering we're still pretty young. It's like a fully grown man pushing over a baby and being delighted about it.

After a while, I finally got off Mikey and held out my hand to him.

"I could take on The Shredder right now if I wanted to" I replied. Me and my younger brother pivoted to my left and knelt in front of Master Splinter.

"You did well my sons, especially you Donatello. However, you need to work on your balance and Michelangelo, you need to work on concentration" Master Splinter stated. We both gave him a quick nod followed by a smile before leaving the room with Raph and Leo. I'd completely forgotten that they were both in the room since they weren't judging us or fighting like usual.

A strong arm fell over my shoulder and I looked to my left with a grin.

"So what do you three wanna do?" Raph asked. His grip tightened and I suddenly realised he'd pulled me into a headlock. I scoffed at the action but there was a hint of laughter in my voice. I pulled my head out of his arm and stared at Leo for guidance.

"I don't know" Leo replied "You three decide because I pretty much have no ideas."

"Why don't we go topside?" Mikey suggested. My face lit up at the suggestion but I saw Leo's shoulder tense and Raph's fists clench.

"Why not guys?" I asked. I purposely put a hint of sadness in my voice so they would pity me.

"Because Donnie, you're still injured and we don't want to get in any conflict" Leo answered. I stepped back at least a step before scoffing and speaking back.

"But Leo, I've been stuck in the sewers for over 1 month and technically that's against my rights. And so what if we get into conflict? Do you think I can't handle myself?" I questioned. Leo and Raph quickly opened their mouths but no sound was made. Suddenly, Raph's face gained a smirk and his eyes lit up.

"You know he's right Leo, this is Donnie we're talking about here not some three year old who's learnt how to punch. He can handle himself and we're all here to defend each other" Raph protested.

My grin grew wider when Leo spoke.

"Okay guys, I guess I can't stop you but I'm coming with you"

"Who said you weren't?" Mikey asked "Donnie-Boy needs somebody to look out for him"

My eyes squinted in annoyance at my brother but I swiped it aside. We ran eternally ran through the sewers but I didn't care how long it took, I was too excited. We finally reached the ladder which took us to the surface and quickly climbed it. Raph's hand pointed down the drain and I gladly took it. The cool breeze blew past my face and I felt dazzled to see the night sky again. It was like the first time Master Splinter had allowed us to go topside and we literally fainted in amazement. My mouth dropped at the sight out the beautiful stars. There was millions shining down on me and I felt like each one represented something to everyone.

A small tug on my arm snapped out of my thoughts and I turned around to see Mikey grinning at me.

"Still think you're the most talented at climbing fire escapes?" Mikey questioned. It was a small habit that made me climb them the way I did. Leo, Raph and Mikey all just jumped up and used their feet but I was different. I somehow used my bo staff to collide with the railings and ended up flipping towards the roof. When my brothers tried using my staff and trying my technique, Leo fell into a bin, Raph fell and broke his wrist and Mikey went straight back down the manhole cover and fell onto the wet sewer floor. I remember laughing on the floor at Leo falling into the dumpster and returning to us with a rotten apple stuck to the side of his head.

I snickered at the memory before replying to Mikey.

"Of course I do, have any of you three ever beaten me?" Their faces all turned red with embarrassment and anger but I just laughed it off and began to climb the railings. There wasn't a single flaw in my movement and I could see short glimpses of my brothers following me. I finally made it to the roof and sucked in the cold air. I knew we would never be accepted by the humans and it was my dream to walk among them but it felt kind of cool knowing that we were secret to the world. When I was upset I'd sit and watch the humans walk by. The habit started when I was five but then I only sat in the sewers and looked through the drain. When I was fourteen however, I began to climb buildings and watch them continue their daily lives. I would sometimes burst into tears knowing that I couldn't be like them and that my intelligence was a waste but I've learnt from that lesson.

I began to run with my brothers across the rooftops. The wind blowing my bandana tails back felt like I was on a huge adventure and my leaps from roof to roof felt like a dream. I knew I would never become a world famous scientist or mathematician but my brain is not a waste. I could use it to make our own lives better and I know that my family accept me for who I am because they love me.

Even if the humans don't.

* * *

><p><strong>I'm sad to say this was the last and final chapter of the story. It's not the best ending but it's sure a hell of a lot better than the last one I wrote. I really hope you've enjoyed this story and I'd like to thank people for encouraging me to keep writing. I am currently writing a new story in which I haven't decided the name of but it will be inspired by X-Men but all the characters will be the turtles. Basically the turtles get sick and while they think it's just because of the winter it's really because they're mutating further causing them to develop powers. Who has which power will be revealed in the story but for now I'll tell you which powers they have. One of them has telepathy, one of them can control objects, elements and pretty much anything they desire, one will have inhuman speed and the other will have inhuman strength. Can you guess which power belongs to which turtle? I hope you continue to read my stories and I've got to say the next story will be about all the turtles but a bit more focused on Donnie (since he's my favourite and his power fits the role of the story perfectly) and Leo will be in it a lot. Goodbye for now people x<br>**


End file.
